


Of Love and Lust

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, During Canon, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: When a witch casts a lust spell on Sammy will Dean have time to save him before he goes insane? In the process the brother's find out more about themselves then they ever imagined WINCEST also a little dark in some chapters





	1. Peacock

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Also posted on fanfiction.net under my other pen name SamXDeanX4eva

"Fucking witches!" Dean spat as he stepped on the gas urging the impala to go faster.

 

"Dean be careful!" Sam jumped as Dean swerved at the last moment out of the way of oncoming traffic.

 

Within five minutes they were parked in front of the motel they were staying at and Dean was half dragging Sam inside. Dean immediately began searching through his duffle bag until he found a pair of latex gloves stuffed all the way at the bottom.

 

"Give me your clothes and get in the fucking shower Sam," Dean growled. Sam rolled his eyes but did as he was told, knowing not to argue with Dean right now. The moment the door closed Dean set to work, piling everything Sam was wearing in the trash can and burning it. The actual hunt was simple enough even if witches gave him the creeps, but of course one had to throw this weird looking powdery stuff at Sam right before he ganked her. Now instead of grabbing a beer, maybe rubbing one out and hitting the sack he was gonna have to watch Sam all night to make sure he didn't grow another head or anything weird like that.

 

"Dammit Dean I liked that shirt," Sam whined as he emerged from the bathroom, towel draped around his hips.

 

"Yeah well next time don't let fucking Sabrina the teenage witch get the drop on you, who knows what that crap she threw at you is going to do." Dean eyed Sam warily as if any minute he was going to burst into flames.

 

"Dean come on nothing happened," Sam reasoned, his voice slightly muffled by the bathroom door as he got dressed inside.

 

"Nothing happened, yet," Dean corrected. Sam rolled his eyes once more and flipped down on the bed furthest from the door.

 

"So what do you want to do?"

 

"I want you to go to sleep so I can settle in for a thrilling night of watching your giant ass to make sure you don't turn into a peacock!"

 

"A peacock Dean, really?"

 

"Shut up Sasquatch," Dean mumbled as he flipped through channels on the old motel television.

 

Sam walked over to the television and switched it off, much to Dean's annoyance.

 

"Come on Dean we won, nothing happened, and it's barely ten o'clock. Let's go to the bar down the road and grab a beer," Sam smiled at his brother trying to coax Dean out of his bad mood with promises of booze and tail.

 

"You want to go out?" Dean said skeptically. "What happened to no drinking on the job?"

 

"Well we aren't technically on a job anymore and besides, I'm feeling like a good stiff drink."

 

"A good drink or one of your bitch drinks?" Dean smirked. He was torn between worrying over what that bitch threw at his brother and the urge to go out and relax for a bit. Ultimately the booze won, Dean figured he could watch his brother for signs of weirdness at a bar just as well as he could here.

 

"Fine, if that witch powder turned you into someone fun who am I to argue?" Dean laughed as Sam threw him one of his bitch faces before they left.

 

(BREAK)

 

"I thought you wanted to drink," Dean said, gesturing towards Sam's nearly full beer.

 

"Huh?" Sam glanced back at Dean, "oh, sorry guess I'm just distracted."

 

"Wow," Dean leaned over to see several pretty girls, couldn't be more then 25, playing darts. Dean chuckled as he saw Sam's eyes stray to the backside of a particularly pretty brunette. "So how do you wanna play this Sammy? I could go in and talk up that blonde in the pink top do a little recon work for ya-"

 

"I got it Dean," Sam interrupted, taking a swig of his beer and heading over to the girls.

 

Dean watched equal parts shocked and impressed as his brother strode right up to the brunette and initiated conversation. Sam was normally painfully shy when it came to this sort of thing; Dean usually had to literally dump a girl in his lap to get Sam to talk to her. Dean ordered another shot of whiskey and sat back to enjoy his brother's awkward attempts at flirtation. After about five minutes of talking the brunette had her tongue so far down his brother's throat she could probably taste what they had for dinner and didn't that just make Dean crack a full grin. Dean knew Sam hated sleazy one night stands and this chick was getting aggressive, he couldn't wait to see how Sam got out of this one. Except, Sam seemed really into it. Dean went from amused, to impressed, to straight up confused as Sam dipped his hands down the back of the girls jeans to cup her ass. Part of Dean wanted to walk over there and mumble christo just for the hell of it but he was never one to cock block. Within five minutes Sam and the chick were leaving together, so wrapped up in each other Sam didn't even glance at Dean when he left.

 

"Kid better not fuck in my bed," Dean mumbeled, signaling for another shot.

 

A/N: So yeah first attempt at a fic, what do you think? Should I keep going? I promise there will be wincesty goodness in later chapters!


	2. It had to be in Dean's bed

Dean had waited in the bar for two hours before he decided to head back to the motel. He toyed with the idea of bringing home a girl, maybe the cute blonde in the pink top, but ultimately he just wanted to make sure Sam was ok and then crash. He paused briefly outside the motel room door, wondering if he should knock. Screw it, if Sam wasn't done yet he could take the girl out back behind the building or something, this was Dean's room too. Dean used his key to open the door and God Damn! Sam was laying completely naked, all stretched out like a cat in the sun. The girl was somewhere in the room, gathering her things together, but Dean barely noticed. Sam looked…well, he looked good. It's not weird to notice that right? I mean come on the guy is laying naked with a huge shit eating grin on his face of course Dean is going to notice him.

 

Shit had Sam been hitting the gym? In their line of work of course they are going to be fit but Sam looks like he has filled out more than the last time Dean saw him shirtless. Wait, Dean sees Sam shirtless every day, well he looks different all blessed the fuck out like that.

 

"I'm gonna go," Dean snapped out of his thoughts when the brunette spoke softly. She gave an uncomfortable look at Dean before smiling back at Sam "Call me."

 

Sam gave a little wave as she left, like he was so damn comfortable he couldn't even get up to say a proper goodbye.

 

"Wow that was a little cold Sammy, here I thought you were the nice one," Dean chuckled.

 

"Oh wow guess I should have walked her out huh?" Sam stretched, muscles in his stomach tightening and releasing, the sheet that barely covered him started to slip as he did.

 

"Dude, sheet!" Dean said making a show of looking away. In all honesty though he was a little curious, if only to prove Dean was bigger. Sam might be a giant but height had nothing to do with what a man was packing down there.

 

Sam shrugged and stood up, stretching again. That's when Dean notices where Sam was laying.

 

"Dude seriously?" Dean huffs as Sam gives him a quizzical look. "Did you do it in my bed?"

 

"Oh err yeah…I guess," Sam grins sheepishly and run a hand through his thick brown locks "Sorry about that, it was closest to the door."

 

"Yeah I know, hence it being MY bed!"

 

"Wow…hence," Sam could barely contain his grin "big word".

 

"Guess your geekiness is starting to rub off on me," Dean muttered as he sat down on the edge of HIS bed. "Gross now it smells like your junk".

 

"Dean I'll sleep there, just take the other bed," Sam frowned.

 

"I ALWAYS sleep in the bed by the door," Dean stressed, looking at Sam like he was an idiot.

 

"Ok then fine. Have it your way." Sam pulled back the blanket in the other bed and laid down, not even bothering to put on underwear. Dean sighed as he took off his shoes and made himself comfortable. Even though it was totally gross sleeping in this bed he had to because it was his job to be by the door in case anything happened. In all honesty the bed didn't smell THAT bad, it sort of smelled kind of good and earthy, but Dean had to play the martyr so he made sure to sigh loudly a few times before falling asleep.

 

(BREAK)

 

Sam was having an amazing dream. He wasn't entirely sure what was happening in it but when he woke up he was rock hard. The glowing numbers on the clock read 3:47 which would explain why the room was pitch black. Sam groaned and tried to go back to sleep but his cock was throbbing. He had just gotten off a few hours ago but his blood was on fire like he hasn't cum in months. Sam spares a quick glance at Dean making sure he's still asleep as he slips his hand around his cock and gives it a good tug. Shit! His hips just about fly off the mattress and his breath comes out in a long hiss. A loud wuff of air huff out of Dean's mouth and Sam stills, his hand still palming his cock, as Dean rolls towards him in his sleep. Sam should go back to sleep, he hasn't jerked himself off in the dark since he was freaking thirteen! Sam keeps telling himself to go back to sleep but it's like his body and his brain just isn't connected right now. Dean's full lips part in his sleep and he mumbles something that sounds suspiciously like 'Sammy' and suddenly Sam's pumping in earnest. Sam looks at Dean because there's just nothing else to look at, except suddenly his mouth is filled with saliva and no matter how many times he swallows it just keeps filling up. He wonders suddenly what Dean looks like down there. Sure he's seen Dean naked while changing but he never really looked. Would he be shaved? Or would there be soft blonde curls at his base. Sam's dick twitched in his hand at that thought. Sam swirled his thumb over the head of his cock and shivered slightly. He always liked that, especially if it was happening while getting one of his nipples sucked. Does Dean like having his nipples sucked? Maybe they are sensitive. Sam barely realizes how hard he's pumping now and he's pretty sure jerking off has never felt this good in his life. He could become addicted to this feeling, the slow burn rising in his belly, the involuntary jumping of his hips, the light sheen of sweat breaking out over his back as he arches off the mattress. Did Dean ever jerk off while Sam was asleep? The thought brought Sam over the edge and had him cumming in white hot spurts all over his hand. He bit his lip hard to keep from letting go a throaty moan that would wake Dean and give away his secret. Sam is a sweaty, sticky mess but he can't bring himself to care. That was one of the most intense orgasms he has ever had and he had it thinking about his brother! Guess that's what happens when you wake up horny and your brother is the only person in the room. Sam is too tired to clean himself up so he falls asleep, his last thought hoping that Dean doesn't notice the dry cum on his chest when he wakes up.


	3. Brotherly Love

A/N Thanks for the reviews! Getting positive reviews really does inspire me to update faster! I didn't think this was going that well but you guys seem to like it! I want the lust in Sammy to build steadily so I'm sorry I cannot just have him and Dean jump into bed right away like I wish they would!

 

Sam is so weird. The moment the boys woke up Sam pushed his way past Dean and ran straight into the bathroom without another word. The need to run into the shower is just more evidence that Sam is, in fact, a giant girl. Loud vibrations interrupted Dean's thoughts, looking down he could see Bobby was calling.

 

"Hey Bobby," Dean cradled the cell phone between his shoulder and ear as he laced up his boots.

 

"What's this I hear about you two boys taking care of a coven right by me and not stopping in to say hello?" The gruff voice on the other end of the line chuckled.

 

"Sorry Bobby, we were going to stop by last night but things got a little squirrely."

 

"What happened?"

 

"Well when we were taking the bitches out one of them got the drop on Sam," Dean explained, glancing at the bathroom door where his brother was still showering.

 

"Is Sam alright?"

 

"Yeah he's fine far as I can tell. Right before he ganked her, the witch threw some coppery red powder at him I guess as like some last ditch effort but nothing happened."

 

"Did you watch him? Has he been acting off?"

 

Dean rolled his eyes. "No Bobby I immediately ran off with three Asian chicks leaving Sam all alone, for all I know he could have grown an extra head." When Dean's sarcastic comment was met with silence he let out a strangled "Bobby!"

 

"Well what do you want me to say boy you like your women!" Bobby laughed at the little indignant sounds Dean was making.

 

"Whatever Bobby" Dean grumbled.

 

"Well you boys getcha asses over here and tell me about this coven. In the mean time I'm gonna look into this powder; you said Sam's been normal?"

 

"As normal as Sam ever is" Dean shrugged.

 

"Well from what I heard other hunters have been trying to take care of that coven for a while now, they were the real deal not just some bored housewives messing around. If that girl threw something at Sam there was a reason for it, keep an eye on him."

 

"Will do; see you in a few hours." Dean hung up the phone and pounded on the bathroom door "Hurry up Samantha we're headed to Bobby's."

 

Sam stepped out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his slim hips. "We need to stop by Cheryl's before we go"

 

"Cheryl?" Dean frowned.

 

"The victim, her husband died eating glass from a hex by the coven; we spoke to her two days ago."

 

Dean's eyes lit up. "Oh the red head! I remember now, she wore a tiny little denim skirt, she was cute."

 

Sam rolled his eyes as he got dressed "you can remember what she wore but not her name?"

 

"Sammy, women work very hard to look nice, it would be ungentlemanly of me not to take notice"

 

(BREAK)

 

"I can't thank you guys enough for what you've done," Cheryl smiled as she handed Sam and Dean mugs of coffee. "I mean, I still don't understand what happened exactly but at least Danny had some justice."

 

"I know it's a lot to wrap your head around," Sam said sympathetically, leaning over and placing his hand on Cheryl's thigh. Dean's eyebrows shot up at the intimate gesture.

 

"Well…yes," Cheryl shifted uncomfortably. "Daniel was an amazing person, I just don't understand why those…"

 

"Witches," Dean supplied helpfully.

 

"Err witches…would do such a thing."

 

"It can be a very hard thing to deal with, but I'm here if you have any questions or if you just need someone to talk to," Sam said sympathetically, rubbing his hand along her thigh.

 

Cheryl coughed uncomfortably, a slight blush creeping up in her cheeks.

 

"Well I'm sure you guys are busy, I'll just show you out." Cheryl stood and quickly walked to the door with Sam and Dean in tow.

 

"Thanks again," she smiled.

 

"Stay out of trouble," Dean said turning to leave.

 

"Stay safe," Sam murmured, taking Cheryl's hand and pulling her in for a hug before she could react. Sam's hand slid slowly down her back to cup her ass as he pressed her into his firm body. Cheryl squeaked, trying to step out of his strong arms.

 

"Time to go Sammy," Dean said gruffly, gripping Sam's shoulder and steering him out the door. Dean waited until they were safely in the impala before unloading onto his brother.

 

"Dude what the hell!" Dean glared at Sam as he steered his baby on the road. "Even I don't hit on the victims especially not grieving widows!" Dean waited for a response, when one didn't come he spared a glance at his brother. Sam's face was flushed and his breathing was labored. There was a light sheen of sweat glistening on his brow and his fingers were tensely gripping his legs.

 

"Sammy?" Dean frowned as his phone started buzzing on the dashboard, "yeah Bobby?"

 

"You boys need to get here now, we have a problem."

 

(BREAK)

 

"So let me get this straight," Dean rubbed his temples a few time. The boys were sitting at Bobby's kitchen table. "The powder that witch threw on Sam was a concentrated form of lust."

 

"Basically," Bobby said, taking a swig of beer.

 

"So what he's like super horny? That doesn't seem too bad."

 

"Not all of us enjoy thinking about humping like rabbits twenty four / seven Dean," Sam muttered.

 

"Hey I can't help it that I actually think like a man Samantha."

 

"I don't think you boys realize how serious this is," Bobby said loudly, trying to cut off the impending argument. "This thing inspires lust gradually. It starts with a little inappropriate flirting and masturbation-"

 

"Dude did you jerk it last night?" Dean interrupted as Sam blushed crimson.

 

"This thing has been in Sam's system for twenty four hours, masturbation isn't going to work anymore, he's gonna need a real life person helping him out."

 

"Ok so we hit the bar more often until we find a cure no problem."

 

"Easy for you to say Dean, I for one would like to not get herpes."

 

"That was a freaking cold sore!"

 

"ENOUGH," Bobby bellowed, silencing the boys. "We need to find a cure for this fast because what you idjits don't get is that this is going to get a lot worse."

 

"Worse how Bobby" Sam frowned.

 

"The lust could drive you insane Sam. Your body is going to be in over drive the hormones will make you do things you would never do before," Bobby sighed. "I haven't heard of a cure but I'll call some contacts tomorrow, why don't you boys just go to bed we will figure this out in the morning."

 

The boys said goodnight and headed to the guest bedroom they have shared so many times before. They said little as they prepared for bed, each wrapped up in their own thoughts.

 

Several hours later something woke Dean up.

 

"Come on come on," Sam muttered to himself. Dean sat up in his bed and looked over to the outline of his brother in his bed.

 

"Sammy, what's going on?"

 

"It's not fucking working!" Sam yelled, punching the headboard in frustration.

 

"Sam!" Dean scrambled out of his bed and went to stand by his brothers.

 

The wood of the headboard splintered and cracked where Sam's fist had been but Dean barely noticed. Sam had his dick grasped so firmly in his hand the skin was starting to turn purple. The hand was rubbing up and down his shaft in a rough angry motion while his other hand had his fingernails embedded so deep into his thigh the little half moons were drawing pinpricks of blood.

 

"Sammy stop it, you're hurting yourself!" Dean said firmly. He was completely at a loss of what to do. His brother's face looked pained and his cock looked stiff and swollen. Dean swallowed hard at the sight; he had never seen this side of Sam before.

 

Sam groaned and ground his palm onto the head of his cock, willing for more sensation. His other hand drags across his thigh, leaving blooding scratches in its wake.

 

"Sam Stop!" Dean reached down and covered Sam's hand with his own, wiping the blood away.

 

Sam's breath hitched as Dean touched his fevered flesh. "Do that again he breathed," stroking his erection faster.

 

"Sam come on lets go out we will find you someone, a hooker if we have to." Dean gripped Sam's arm, trying to lug him up but Sam just groaned and thrashed his head side to side.

 

"I can't Dean!" Sam gasped, "I can't move, I've been doing this for hours but I just can't finish! Oh God…"

 

Dean looked at Sam's face, the pain he saw there hitting him like a knife in the gut.

 

"I-I'll go get Bobby," Dean turned to go as Sam's arm shot out to stop him.

 

"No! No fucking way Dean just…just do something, please."

 

Dean looked into his baby brothers pleading eyes. He has spent his life giving Sam whatever he needed to survive, to be happy, how could he deny him now? Dean let out a sigh and steeled himself for the line he was about to cross.

 

"Ok Sammy, I got you."

 

Dean reached his hand out, letting it hover over Sam's stomach unsure of how to proceed. He let his fingers ghost over the outline of his brother's abs, the faintest of touches. There was a hitch in Sam's breathing as he leaned into Dean's touch. Encouraged by the slight lessening of pain Dean saw in Sam's eyes he firmly planted his hand on Sam's stomach, rubbing circles and letting his travel slowly lower.

 

Dean watched transfixed as Sam's eyes turned dark with lust. Dean had never seen his brother like this and even though he should be worried he was oddly captivated by the look on his brother's face. Dean hesitantly let his fingers ghost over the tip of Sam's member and was rewarded by a long moan and the bucking of Sam's hips.

 

Sam reached up and wrapped his big palm around the back of deans neck, urging him forward, caught up in the fire burning through him, boiling his blood. Dean allowed himself to be pulled for a moment before clearing his head. They were doing this because Sam was in pain, Sam was out of his mind at the moment and was just following what his body told him to do but Dean was in control of himself and it was up to him to make sure things remain clinical, kissing and fondling didn't need to take place.

 

Sam is burning from the inside out. His brother is circling his dick, unsure of his movements and it's all Sam can do to not force his hand down. Sam see's the sweat traveling down Dean's neck and suddenly it doesn't matter that Dean is his brother, it doesn't matter he never thought of him this way before, all that matters is Dean's hands on his thigh, tasting that bead of sweat, feeling skin on skin. Every time Sam tried to bring dean closer Dean pulled away and Sam's lust addled mind could not comprehend why there were so many clothe involved.

 

Dean tried to focus on the task at hand: remove Sam's pain. It was a goal he has been working for his entire life; any threat, any person, any creature that causes pain to mar the normally bright and beautiful features of his brother needs to be destroyed. Dean softly let his fingers trail over the scratches Sam made in his desperation and he became more determined to give his brother what he needs so badly.

 

Dean slides his hand over the one Sam is using to choke his dick with and gently removes it. Looking around Dean is stuck with a sudden idea. Sam lets a whimper escape his lips as Dean gets off the bed and walks over to their duffle bags, searching for something. Wanting to ease his brothers distress he returns quickly with his prize; the lotion Sam always keeps with him because he is such a girl and likes to keep his hands soft. Sam hisses when the cool lotion meets his flushed flesh.

 

Dean isn't exactly sure how to go about this, so he just does what he knows he likes. His hand slick with lotion, he grips Sam's member firmly at the base and slowly stroke all the way to the tip, swirling his thumb over the head. Sam moaned loudly, hands reaching out for any part of Dean he could touch. Dean rubbed the hand that wasn't wrapped around Sam's cock in soothing circles on Sam's chest.

 

"Relax Sammy relax, it will be better soon."

 

"Dean," Sam whimpered, "Dean…I need…"

 

"Shh," Dean pumped his hand faster from base to tip, pausing to roll Sam's balls in his palms, causing the younger Winchester to lift his ass completely off the mattress, "You're ok Sammy."

 

Dean could tell when Sam was close. Even though they had never been in this situation before sometimes a guy could just tell. Sam bit his lip turning it red and swollen while his hands clung to the sheets of the bed in desperation. Another few strokes and Sam was erupting, milky white fluid coating Dean's fingers and filling the room with that earthy smell.

 

Dean smiled when Sam's mouth went lax and the tension drained out of his body. He got up and went to the bathroom, washing the combination of lotion and Sam from his skin. When he reentered the room Sam had already fallen asleep, a satisfied smile gracing his lips. In an uncharacteristically tender gesture, Dean leaned down and kissed the flushed skin on Sam's forehead.

 

"You're ok Sammy."

 

A/N: I don't know what was wrong with Cheryl, I would never push Sam Winchester away! Reviews make me so happy


	4. Bad Decisions

Disclaimer: Oh the things I would do to Sam if I owned them…

 

Sam doesn't know how they got to this point, all he knows is it feels to damn good to ever stop. Dean licked and kissed his way down Sam's abs, getting closer and closer to the prize.

 

"Damn Sammy, when did you grow up so much?" Dean smirks, using his tongue to tease Sam's hip bone.

 

"When you were too busy fucking everything that moved," Sam groaned, needing Dean to move his tongue over just a bit more…

 

"Never again Sammy," Dean whispers against his hip and all Sam can focus on is the heat those words make him feel. He thrusts his hips up to meet nothing but cold air

 

"Dean please I'm begging you man," he practically whimpers and knows how pathetic it sounds but he just can't bring himself to care.

 

"What do you want baby?" Dean grins wickedly and Sam swears he could almost come from that smile alone Dean's lips were that sinful.

 

Just when Sam thought he would go insane he felt Deans lips wrap around his leaking cock.

 

"Bada bing," Dean whispers, his voice muffled from Sam's cock and the vibrations have Sam moaning like a whore begging to be fucked.

 

"You should see yourself Sammy," Dean whispered, licking up the side of Sam's dick, swirling his tongue over the head. "You look so pretty for me when you're about to lose it."

 

"God Dean just fuck me already!" Sam cried.

 

"Not yet baby boy I wanna taste you," Dean smirked. "But give it time, we have all night."

 

Sam arched into Dean's mouth, fucking his big brothers throat. Sam knew he was close to coming, he threw his head back against the pillows and closed his eyes, focusing on the burn spreading throughout his body.

 

"No way baby I wanna see the look an your face when you come, open your eyes," Dean momentarily abandoned Sam's cock to kiss and lick his way up his neck. "Open your eyes for me Sammy."

 

"I can't, too good," Sam slurred. He wished Dean would just get back to what he was doing, he was so close.

 

"Sammy! Hey! Open your eyes, come on dude wake up!"

 

"What are you talking about?" Sam moaned, "Keep going!"

 

"Dude what are you talking about?" Dean threw a pillow at his brothers sleeping form, causing Sam to crack open one eye.

 

Sam was confused. How did Dean get over there without him noticing? As Sam became fully awake the realization that he was dreaming hit him full force.

 

"Dude stop being weird and get up we have places to be," Dean turned around to go.

 

"Dean wait…about last night…" Sam didn't know how to continue. He knew his dream wasn't real but the way Dean touched him, helped him find his release that was very real.

 

"Sam can we not do the whole bare our souls and talk about this until its dead bit?" Dean turned around but kept his eyes on the ground. "You had a problem I helped solve it, no harm no foul, now come downstairs."

 

Sam sighed and followed Dean downstairs. Dean snuck a glance back at his brother. Sam was dressed in sweats, his stupid floppy hair sticking up on one side. Dean always knew he was the more attractive Winchester brother but he could see how girls would think Sam was cute. After all, he did have that whole sensitive soulful thing going on with those stupid puppy dog eyes and that ridiculous hair.

 

"How you doing son?" Bobby asked once the boys entered.

 

"Fucking Peachy," Sam muttered, uncharacteristically sullen for someone who was usually such a morning person.

 

"Looks like he has a case of morning wood that just won't quit," Dean snickered, gesturing to the tent in Sam's sweat pants.

 

"Fuck off Dean," Sam said while quickly tucking his dick in the waist band of his pants.

 

"Dean did I not explain to you yesterday that this is a serious situation?" The gruff hunter interrupted.

 

"I know, I know and I'm trying to be supportive but come on, it's kind of hilarious," Dean chuckled as Bobby cuffed him on the back of the head.

 

"Alright ya idjit listen up. I was up all night contacting people and Ellen thinks she has a bead on a counter spell so I'm gonna head over there, I should be back in a day or two."

 

"We can go Bobby," Sam offered.

 

"Nah, Ash has been tracking some electrical storms over in the area here he thinks there might be some demonic activity, I need Dean to go check it out."

 

Dean nodded and started to stand but was pushed back down by Sam's hand on his shoulder.

 

"What do you mean just Dean," Sam said, the warning signs of what Dean expected to be a serious bitch face starting to show.

 

"I'm sorry Sam but you are a liability right now, you ain't in your right mind and that's no state for a hunter," Bobby shrugged apologetically. "Nothing personal kid just part of the job."

 

"I'm fucking fine Bobby I think I can control my dick for a few hours," Sam huffed.

 

"Sam I gotta go with Bobby on this one," Dean said gently. "I don't want you getting your ass kicked because some hot piece of tail walks by."

 

"And I don't want you going into a situation half cocked without back up," Sam argued. "I'm going, deal with it."

 

Dean sighed; Sam was in full bitch mode. He knew he wasn't going to win this battle so the only thing he could do is keep an eye on his brother and his brother's dick. Well no not his dick but what he does with it well no not, oh whatever.

 

(BREAK)

 

The brothers drove around the area where the storms seemed to be originating from several times, trying to do some recon and see if there was anything worth dealing with. They had no plans to get out of the car until later that night, but then again, plans always change.

 

Normal people might not have even heard the scream, but the boys were trained to respond to these things. Without a second thought they were out of the car and dashing to where they heard the man's horse yell. The sound seemed to be coming from an abandoned warehouse.

 

Of course it is, Dean thought, these guys really need some new tricks.

 

When the boys finally made it inside they were greeted with the sight of four demons surrounding a man strapped down to a table.

 

"Well fuck this is just a fucking party isn't it," Dean said with a sneer, causing the three men and the woman to turn around in surprise. "Must have forgotten my invitation."

 

"Oh you boys stumbled into the wrong place," The woman's blood red lips curled into a cold smile as the men advanced on them.

 

Sam and Dean came prepared. They tossed holy water at them and Dean tried to hold them off while Sam tried to finish the exorcism. The woman toyed with her long black hair in a bored fashion, content to watch as one of the men cut Sam off with a blow to the head.

 

"Ok this isn't fun anymore," The woman yawned. "Sorry sweetie," she said, turning to the man on the table, "nothing personal but a bit of good old fashioned torture fun isn't worth going to hell for." The woman grabbed a knife off the table and casually slit the man's throat without a second thought.

 

"No!" Sam yelled, rushing over in vain to stop her.

 

"Sammy!" Dean yelled, knocking one of the men out cold. "Finish the goddamn exorcism!"

 

Sam grabbed the woman by the throat, hissing the Latin as he cut off her airway. He was about to finish the final phrase when he stopped suddenly. Out of nowhere he found himself drawn to the demons ruby lips. It was like he didn't have control of his body, one minute he was sending the bitch on a nonrefundable ticket to hell and the next he was crushing her against his hard body.

 

"SAM WHAT THE FUCK," Dean screamed, momentarily stunned. Dean froze, not knowing how to react, and that few seconds of hesitation cost them dearly.

 

The woman kissed Sam back roughly as she reached for her knife, plunging it deep into his side.

 

"SAMMY!" Dean yelled. The woman turned black eyes to dean as she laughed. The laugh didn't last long however as Dean finished the last phrase of the exorcism with a growl.

 

Once the demons exited their meat suits Dean rushed over to his badly bleeding baby brother.

 

"Sammy come on we need to get you back to Bobby's," Dean said frantically, ripping off his shirt and tying it around Sam's midsection.

 

Despite Sam's larger size Dean lifted him as his brother groaned, his head lolling on Dean's shoulder.

 

"Hold on Sammy, Just hold on."

 

A/N Cliffhanger I am so evil! Review for more!


	5. Princess Sammy

A/N: I have no idea how this situation would really be treated medically so I am using some serious creative licensing here I apologize if it seems completely improbable.

 

"BOBBY!" Dean screamed, kicking open the door to the house. He prayed Bobby hadn't left for Ellen's yet.

 

Bobby ran down the stairs into the kitchen where he saw Dean carrying a bloody limp Sam.

 

"What Happened?" He yelled as he shoved books and beer bottles off the kitchen table to make room.

 

"Romeo tried to tongue fuck a demon," Dean growled. The table groaned under Sam's weight as Dean gently set him down.

 

The shirt Dean used to wrap up Sam's wound was bloody and leaking, doing little to stop the flow. Sam had long since passed out on the drive over.

 

"Dammit Dean this boy needs to be in a hospital!" Bobby peeled away the bloody shirt from Sam's body, "Fuck Dean!"

 

"Bobby there's no time! We have to help him ourselves!" Dean grabbed a pair of scissors and cut Sam's shirt down the middle, giving Bobby better access to the wound.

 

"Dean there might be internal bleeding!" Bobby rushed to Sam's chest and listened.

 

"Come on Sammy," Dean begged.

**

 

"Come on Sammy," Dean grinned at him.

 

Sam couldn't help but smile at how happy Dean looked. It wasn't often Dean seemed so relaxed. Sam allowed Dean to tug him onto the bed next to him.

 

"Stop being so shy Sammy," Dean pushed Sam's hair out of his eyes and nipped playfully at his jaw.

 

"Someone's in a good mood," Sam chuckled.

 

"It better be you since you get to look at all this," Dean smirked, gesturing obscenely to his own body.

 

"Lucky me," Sam laughed with a good natured eye roll.

 

"Yes," Dean got on all fours and crawled up Sam's body "you are."

 

Dean grabbed Sam's face and kissed him forcefully. The kiss was hungry and needy, boarding on desperate and it shot heat straight down to Sam's groin. Sam wasn't a hugely sexual person but with Dean, all it took was one kiss to leave him panting.

 

Sam threw his head back as he felt Dean's hands travel down the sides of his body, stopping to rest on either side of his rib cage. Dean squeezed and Sam bucked his hips, cock already hard in his jeans. Dean slowly removed Sam's shirt and dragged his tongue up the side of Sam's body.

 

"I am going to make you feel so good baby," Dean grinned, rubbing his hands up and down Sam's sides, squeezing.

 

"Dean watch it," Sam winced as the pressure on his side became slightly uncomfortable. Dean kissed and sucked Sam's neck as he continued to squeeze Sam's side.

 

"Love you Sammy," Dean whispered into his neck, fingers digging into Sam's side.

 

"Dean stop!" Sam struggled underneath his brother, "Dean I can't breathe!"

**

 

"Dean he's not breathing you gotta start CPR."

 

Dean plugged Sam's nose and breathed into his mouth without a second thought.

 

"Come on Sammy, here we go little brother," Dean pushed against Sam's chest, willing his heart to keep pumping.

 

"Dean he's lost too much blood we have to get him out of here," Bobby bent at eye level to examine Sam's wound.

 

"Bobby he isn't breathing!" Dean growled in between pumps. "I know you keep some of our blood type on hand in the cellar."

 

"Dean-"

 

"GO GET IT," Dean yelled. Dean leaned his head close to Sam's mouth. "He's breathing but it's shallow, go get the blood, and hook him up while I stitch the wound."

 

Bobby gave Dean a doubtful look. "Try to check for internal bleeding Dean," he said tiredly before heading down to the cellar.

 

Dean tried to stay calm and for the first time really inspected the wound. It was deep which explained why Sam was bleeding out so quickly but the angle of the wound suggested it didn't hit any major organs. The chance of internal bleeding was minimal, the main priority right now was sterilizing the wound and getting it sewn up before Sam lost anymore blood.

 

**

 

Sam took in a deep breath as the pressure subsided a bit, allowing air to fill his lungs. Dean continued to kiss down his chest as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Sam shook his head to clear it. What had just happened? His mind was a little fuzzy, something seemed off, but damn he just couldn't think with Dean's face buried in his thigh like that.

 

Dean slowly unbuttoned Sam's jeans, achingly slow in his endeavor.

 

"Dean quit teasing." He groaned head thrown back so the cords in his neck strained.

 

"Teasing is the best part," Dean grinned mischievously.

 

Sam opened his eyes to glare at his brother but stopped when he noticed a blonde woman standing in the corner watching them.

 

**

 

"Shit Bobby where the fuck is your whiskey," Dean cursed. He was quickly opening cabinets looking for some sort of alcohol to cleanse Sam's wound.

 

"Yahtzee," Dean murmured as he pulled the half full bottle from under the sink and hurried back to his unconscious brother.

 

Bobby had returned and was hooking Sam up to the IV he kept in the panic room for emergencies that happened all too frequently.

 

Dean poured the brown liquid over the steadily bleeding wound, causing Sam to involuntarily jump in his unconscious state. Dean quickly opened his lighter, sterilizing the needle and threading it with nimble fingers.

 

"How's he doing Bobby," Dean asked as he scrutinized the wound. He had stitched up Sam hundreds of times but this wasn't a small slice and he didn't want to screw it up.

 

"His pulse is weak and his breathings shallow but he's hanging on," Bobby said gruffly, finishing up with the IV. "Pulse should get stronger now that he's getting some blood in him but we ain't out of the woods yet boy, you're a damn fool for not taking him to a real doctor."

 

"We don't have time for that Bobby he was bleeding out." Dean's fingers worked deftly, making stitches that could rival any surgeons.

 

Dean finished sealing the wound, holding in the red life that was draining out of Sam. All they could do now was wait.

**

 

"Mom," Sam whispered, hurriedly sitting up and kicking Dean off of him.

 

"Sammy," She said sadly. "Come here baby."

 

Sam buttoned his jeans and rushed over to her, wanting to gather her up in his arms. He knew this didn't make sense, his mom was dead, and yet he couldn't bring himself to care.

 

Weirdly, Dean didn't seem surprised to see their mom there. He just regarded them with a small smile, content to silently watch the exchange.

 

"Mom," Sam blushed, horrified at what she had just witnessed her sons doing.

 

"It's alright Sam," she sighed.

 

"Mom please don't look so sad."

 

"I can't help it Sammy, I am sad."

 

Sam winced at these words. He never wanted his mom to be sad or disappointed in them. His stomach coiled with guilt and fear.

 

"Oh sweetheart no it isn't what you think," Mary Winchester ran her hand lovingly over Sam's face. "I'm so sad for the hard road you've been given."

 

Sam gazed at his beautiful mother confused. He didn't understand how she wasn't screaming at them both or turning away, disgusted. Her words made no sense to him.

 

"Dying puts a lot of things into perspective Sam, you get questions answered, you see the past and the future and I know what's in store for you and your brother."

 

"What do you mean?" Sam whispered, not comprehending.

 

"Oh baby I wish I could tell you," Mary sighed, looking frustrated. "If anyone even found out I was talking to you it would be very bad. I just needed you to know that this," she gestured from Sam to Dean still silent on the bed as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening. "This is ok."

 

"Mom-"

 

"Sam please just listen to me," Mary cut him off. "You and Dean, you are old souls. You two are bound through space and time, a perfect yin and yang. I am so happy you two are my sons because I am so proud of you and I love you both so much, but you were never meant to be brothers."

 

"What do you mean?" Sam didn't understand any of this, none of it made any sense, and why wasn't Dean chiming in?

 

"Your souls were taken and put into these forms to suit a higher purpose, a terrible destiny," she shook her head woefully. "You will always be blood, be family, but Samuel, you and Dean are soul mates."

 

"Mom you aren't making any sense," Sam frowned.

 

"No I suppose it doesn't seem like I am. You will see soon enough but I had to let you know that this is ok. You are stronger, happier together." Mary started to fade as Sam reached for her desperately. "Go back to Dean baby, I love you so much."

 

**

 

Sam was beginning to stir. Dean rushed to his side and smoothed back the long brown locks from his clammy forehead.

 

"That's it Sammy you're ok," he murmured worriedly, eyes riveted on Sam's slowly opening eyes.

 

Sam woke up with an aching feeling of loss. His mind was fuzzy and he had no idea why he felt so sad. He had this strange feeling he was just doing something very important but for the life of him he couldn't remember what.

 

(BREAK)

 

Dean was in full on mother hen mode, watching Sam like a hawk for any signs of discomfort. Him and Bobby had moved Sam over to the couch so he could rest more comfortably while Bobby went into the kitchen to call Ellen to see if she found a cure yet.

 

"Dean stop staring I'm ok," Sam croaked.

 

"You almost gave me a fucking heart attack I'll watch you as much as I dam well please," Dean muttered, searching Sam's face anxiously.

 

"Balls," Bobby cursed before hanging up the phone and walking into the living room. "Alright boys, want the decent news, the bad news or the fucking horrible news."

 

The brothers just regarded Bobby warily, waiting for him to continue.

 

"Well Ellen found a cure," Bobby began cautiously.

 

"Bobby that's great!" Dean brightened immediately.

 

"It ain't the quick fix we were hoping for," Bobby continued. "Turns out Sam needs to be kissed…by his soul mate."

 

Dean's jaw went slack. The words made Sam frown as something triggered in his brain just beyond his conscious reach.

 

"His what?" Dean looked completely stunned. "What are we in a friggin fairy tale now? Jeeze Samantha only you would get yourself into this situation."

 

"Hey five minutes ago you were worried for my safety, what happened to that?" Sam scoffed.

 

"Sorry Sammy but come on, soul mates? Does that even exist?"

 

"Apparently," Bobby interjected. "Sam is just gonna keep getting worse until we find his."

 

"How the hell do we do that?" Dean asked.

 

All three men remained silent, no idea what to say.


	6. A Sudden Reprieve

Sam laid on his bed in the room he and his brother shared in Bobby's house. His side was still throbbing but the pain medication Bobby had given him was starting to kick in. He also wasn't feeling the insane lust he had grown so accustomed to in the past few days, maybe pain killers and other drugs give him relief.

 

Soul mate? Before today Sam didn't even know if he believed in soul mates but he supposed they must exist if that was the only way to cure the curse. How did he even begin to search for something so obscure? It could literally be anyone; did he just go kiss as many people as possible until the curse broke? How did he know his soul mate wasn't in like China or someplace he would never find them? Even then, what happens if he does find them? Does he date the person? Settle down with them? How can he just leave after finding what is supposedly the other half of his soul?

 

This cure raised more questions than it answered and pain killers or not, Sam's head was beginning to pound.

 

"Knock, Knock Sammy," Dean said as he slowly opened the door to the bedroom. "I could hear you thinking from all the way downstairs dude you need to sound proof your head."

 

Dean took in his brother's tired eyes and frown, feeling helpless. How was he supposed to make his brother better when such an impossible task was laid out before them? The only thing he could really do was assist in the search and try to ease Sam's suffering along the way. There was nothing he wouldn't do for his beautiful brother that has been true since the moment he carried Sam out of the fire and it has not changed even now.

 

"Sammy," Dean repeated, his voice taking on a husky quality. He mistook the sorrow in Sam's eyes over the endeavor before them for sorrow over the lust he is forced to endure.

 

Dean has been with men before he has never been able to turn down a pretty face regardless of their parts. As Dean sat down beside his brother and laid his hand on Sam's thigh his brain was screaming at him to stop but his instincts to protect Sam at all cost were overriding his hesitations. He didn't want to examine what he was doing very closely. If he did, he would need to wonder why just having his hand on his brother's thigh was making his dick hard. Instead he focused on Sam; he was doing this to help his Sammy.

 

"I couldn't stand the way you look the other night Sam," Dean whispered as his had caressed Sam's thigh. "I never want to see you hurt yourself like that again baby boy."

 

"It was just too much," Sam whispered back, eyes on the ground. "I didn't know what to do."

 

"Sammy I," Dean hesitated. "I understand that you don't want to go out and use some girl I really do, but you are hurting yourself."

 

Dean gently pushed Sam back so he was lying down and started to unbutton his shirt. Once open, Dean trailed his fingers lightly over the muscles in Sam's chest, grazing his nipples and tracing the muscles in his stomach.

 

Sam closes his eyes and wonders if he is dreaming again. Dean's hand feels so good on him, his skin on fire in the wake of Dean's fingers. Sam's cock is growing hard, but something seems off. While this teasing feels damn good there is no urgency. Sam doesn't feel half out of his mind with lust the way he felt last time, and shouldn't he already have been painfully hard?

 

"I'm gonna help you Sam I promise," Dean whispers, settling on his knees in front of Sam.

 

Dean's fingers nimbly unbutton Sam's jeans and he tries to ignore the excitement coiling in his stomach. Dean is doing this to help Sam, nothing more. It was purely a physical act with one goal: get Sam off. As much as Dean tells himself that, he could not ignore the sexual tension rolling off him in waves, and the sudden hardness in his jeans.

 

There's a war in Sam's head. The physical painful need the lust spell created has vanished; it's almost as if he was cured. He knows he should stop Dean and tell him this wasn't necessary and then they could figure out what happened and yet, Sam couldn't bring himself to stop it.

 

"Dean," Sam whispered as his brother gripped his cock, massaging it slowly. Sam knew he should stop him. Dean was doing this because he thought Sam was in pain, he wasn't in pain now, not by a long shot.

 

"Don't worry Sam I'm going to make it so good for you baby brother." Dean continued to run his hand over Sam's cock while he cupped his brother's balls in his other hand.

 

Sam released his breath with a hiss. Dean's hands felt so good, so calloused and rough. The strength of Dean's hands felt so good against him, so sure, not like a woman's hand. Jess had always been unsure exactly how tight to grip him, how much pressure bordered on pain. There was no hesitancy in Dean's actions; he knew exactly what he needed. Dean had always known what Sam needed.

 

Dean shifted against the hardness in his jeans. This was for Sammy, not himself. He chanted the phrase over and over again but his dick just didn't get with the program. Dean was about to blow his baby brother. He wanted to start out kissing his way up Sam's muscular thighs and nuzzling his hip bones. Maybe he would lick the planes of his stomach and dip his tongue in Sam's belly button, making him shiver. Yeah he would like to see Sam shiver, to see him get all worked up. Maybe he wouldn't even start with his cock, maybe Dean would take one of Sam's balls in his mouth just to see his brother jerk in surprise and pleasure. After that he could stall Sam even more, biting and marking his thighs until Sam screamed for him to get on with it.

 

Where the hell were these thoughts coming from?

 

Sam wasn't his lover this wasn't about foreplay. Sam was his brother for crying out loud! Dean would do the bare minimum to get Sam off and no more, this was nothing more than another job.

 

Sam had to tell him. He had to tell Dean that the need wasn't consuming him the way it was before and he didn't NEED this to survive. No Sam didn't need it, but that didn't stop him from wanting it desperately. Sam strained to look into his brothers jade eyes and for a moment Sam saw all the hunger in the world reflecting there and he was sure Dean wanted this too. Sam almost let his brother's hot wet mouth descend on his shaft, except he saw it. Suddenly, as quickly as the hunger appeared, it was gone. It was like a wall slammed into place and all that was left was grim resolve to help Sam get off as quickly as possible and then get away from him. Sam couldn't let this continue seeing how unhappy Dean looked. Letting Dean go through with this now when Sam wasn't lust crazed seemed wrong, almost as if he were taking advantage of Dean's protective nature.

 

"Dean," Sam groaned, attempting to focus. "Dean, you need to stop."

 

Dean froze. Did Sammy just tell him to stop? Dean couldn't stop the rush of blood to his cheeks as the embarrassment and vulnerability of the situation caught up to him. Dean let go of Sam's cock as if it were on fire and stood up, not meeting his brother's eyes.

 

"Ok Sammy we will go find you a girl. It's a good sign you can hold on that long."

 

"No Dean you don't understand," Sam looked confused, trying to catch his brothers carefully avoided gaze. "I think…I think the curse is gone."

 

(BREAK)

 

"I don't see why we are trying to figure this out!" Dean said in frustration. The three men all sat around Bobby's kitchen table trying to figure out this new turn of events.

 

"Something must have happened to stop this Dean we need to know what," Sam explained.

 

"No we really don't," Dean said. "Sammy you are better it's gone, this is good news let's just let it go and move on."

 

"This curse doesn't just go away Dean," Bobby interrupted gruffly. "This is a very powerful curse with a very specific cure."

 

"Well maybe it just fizzled out," Dean suggested. "Maybe the witch bitch wasn't strong enough and it just fell apart."

 

"Boy you know as well as I do that's not how this stuff works," Bobby chastised. "The only way this thing went away is if Sam was kissed by his soul mate."

 

"Maybe it isn't done," Sam asked worriedly. "Maybe it's I don't know, in remission?"

 

"Not that type of curse son. This think makes you get progressively worse and worse there is no break," Bobby rubbed a tired hand over his face. "Soul mate thing is the only way this could have happened. So Sam, who was the last person you kissed?"

 

The brothers looked at each other for a moment as a realization dawned on them at the same time.

 

"No," Sam whispered, his eyes widening in horror. Sam bolted from the table.

 

"What's happening?" Bobby asked alarmed as he and Dean followed Sam.

 

"The last person Sam kissed was that demon."

 

Sam barely made it to the bathroom in time before he violently threw up.

 

A/N Shortish chapter I apologize. Reviews will make me smile and make me write faster!


	7. Kitten Armies and CanCan Dancers

Dean squeezed his eyes shut as he rubbed soothing circles over the back of his vomiting brother. Dean's mind raced for another explanation, any other explanation. The words his father whispered into his ear before he passed away kept replaying themselves in his mind. Was this proof? Is Sam really evil? Immediately he banished the thoughts from his mind, there was some mistake, end of story.

 

"Dean," Sam gasped as he finally pulled back from the toilet and sat down on the bathroom floor.

 

"Relax Sammy," Dean soothed.

 

After a while Sam allowed Dean to lead him back to the living room where he sat in silence, face pale and drawn. Not knowing what else to do, Bobby brought him a mug of tea before sitting with the boys.

 

"You may want something stronger but with all the yakking you just did giving you some of my good stuff would just be a waste," the older hunter tried to joke.

 

Sam stared at the shaking mug in his trembling hands.

 

"I'm evil," he whispered.

 

"Sammy no you're not," Dean scoffed.

 

"Dad was right," Sam continued, seeming to not have heard him. "A soul mate is the other half of someone, their perfect match. This must mean my soul is black."

 

"Well that's just ridiculous, souls don't have colors." Bobby smacked Dean on the back of his head mumbling 'idjit'.

 

"What does this mean?" Sam asked, looking up at them for the first time. "Am I going to, like, fall in love and lead some kind of demon army?"

 

"Sam you aren't threatening enough to lead an army of kittens," Dean said, rolling his eyes.

 

"Don't you think you are getting a little ahead of yourself boy?" Bobby asked.

 

When Sam didn't answer Bobby let out a sigh.

 

"Dean," he said, "can I talk to you for a minute?"

 

Sparing one last glance at the hopeless look on his brother's face Dean followed Bobby into the kitchen.

 

"Look boy I need to talk to you about something and you ain't gonna like it."

 

"Bobby I don't want to hear it," Dean growled. "Sam's soul mate is not a fucking demon."

 

"Dean the only way the spell could break is to get kissed by your soul mate," bobby was about to continue before Dean cut him off.

 

"The meat suit!" he exclaimed. "Bobby what if the demon isn't his soul mate, it's the girl it was possessing."

 

"Not likely," Bobby shook his head. "For the kiss to break the spell the soul needs to be the one dictating it. When a person gets possessed they are still there somewhere but the demon is in charge, it over powers the other's soul."

 

"My brother's other half is not a damn demon!" Dean yelled, smacking his hand on the kitchen table for emphasis.

 

"No," Bobby said quietly. "I don't think it is."

 

When Dean gave Bobby a puzzled look he took a deep breath and continued.

 

"Now this is gonna be hard to hear," He started. "Hell it's hard to say, but there is one alternative. Sam did technically receive a kiss of sorts from one other person after the demon…" Bobby trailed off, waiting for Dean to catch on.

 

"It's you ya idjit!" He yelled when Dean didn't make the connection. "You gave him CPR!"

 

"W-what," Dean sputtered. "I gave him CPR to save his life! That's not a kiss!"

 

"Did your mouth touch his mouth?"

 

"Well yeah-"

 

"Then that's a kiss!"

 

Dean stared at Bobby like he just announced he was quitting hunting to pursue his dream of becoming a can-can dancer.

 

"Bobby I'm not his soul mate, he's my brother."

 

"Boy you think I like this any better than you do? You two are like my own son's! Next thing I know you two are gonna be acting like rabbits under my own roof!"

 

"Oh come on!" Dean yelled, face turning crimson. "Uncalled for Bobby!"

 

"Excuse me but you two do know that I'm sitting right over there don't you?"

 

The two hunters looked up in surprise and embarrassment as the youngest Winchester stood in the doorway.

 

"So you heard all that huh?" Bobby asked as close to sheepish as the old hunter could get.

 

Sam nodded and the three men all stared at each other, none knowing what to do next.

 

"Alright first things first," Bobby said after a while. "There's a test we can do to be sure if you boys want. There's no test to find your soul mate but there's something you can do to confirm that you found it."

 

"No way," Dean said at the same time Sam said "we'll do it."

 

"Sammy what the hell is the point?" Dean asked.

 

"So we can make sure my other half isn't a demon Dean!" Sam yelled.

 

"Alright enough!" Bobby interrupted, effectively ending the arguing. "We are gonna do this test. Now I need a few hours to get everything together and in the mean time you two are going to get out of my hair."

 

"Where the hell are we supposed to go?" Dean asked.

 

(BREAK)

 

"Dean where the hell are we?" Sam asked.

 

"Restaurant," Dean grunted, getting out of the car and walking through the doors.

 

"Two?" A man in a suit asked when the boys walked in.

 

Sam took in the cozy Italian restaurant as they followed the man to a secluded candlelit table. This was so far from where they usually ate he had no idea how to react.

 

"So what's good," Dean muttered as he opened his menu. It was all Sam could do to not mutter 'christo'.

 

"Dean what are we doing here?"

 

"Come on Sammy you love stupid fancy shit like this," Dean answered, eyes never leaving the menu. "I wanted to bring you somewhere you would like, you know, celebrate you being able to go out in public without bringing about molestation charges."

 

"Dean," Sam began.

 

"Sam just pick your food."

 

"But Dean-"

 

"Sam," Dean growled warningly.

 

"Dean it feels like we are on a freaking date!" Sam yelled, loud enough for a few heads to turn in their direction.

 

Dean stared at Sam for a few moments, horrified, before silently getting up and going back out to the car.

 

(BREAK)

 

"Ok this is more like it!"

 

Looking around at the smoke filled bar Sam couldn't help but agree.

 

"That was a stupid idea," Dean continued. "Better we take our mind off of things by being in our element. A bar burger, some pool maybe some darts, oh karaoke!"

 

"No," Sam said immediately.

 

"You won't be saying that after a few beers princess," Dean winked.

 

A few beers and a few shots later and it was Dean who was making his karaoke debut.

 

"Ladies and gentlemen the song styling's of Dean Winchester," Dean said, giving his own introduction.

 

Dean began to dance over exaggeratedly as he sang along to Metallica's "Enter Sandman".

 

"Sleep with one eye open

 

Gripping your pillow tight"

 

And lord help them all, the microphone came off the stand and was portable. Dean made his way through the audience, stopping in front of Sam to sing directly to him. During the speaking part, Dean pushed the microphone in front of Sam's face forcing him to contribute to the echoing.

 

Dean: Now I lay me down to sleep

 

Sam: (grumbling) Now I lay me down to sleep

 

Dean: I pray the lord my soul to keep

 

Sam: Dammit Dean, I pray the lord my soul to keep

 

Dean: You love it Sammy. If I die before I wake

 

Sam: Oh someone is gonna die. If I die before I wake

 

Dean: I pray the lord my soul to take

 

Sam: I pray the lord my soul to take.

 

By the time the song finished Dean's charismatic personality and outrageous dancing had gotten the entire bar on their feet, cheering and singing along.

 

Sam watched Dean closely. His green eyes sparkled and his grin widened. He could tell Dean fed off the crowd; he was anything if not a people person. Sam had always known his brother was beautiful (Dean reminded him all the time just who the better looking Winchester was, despite the height difference) but recent events have forced him to look at the brother he had always adored in a different light. If Sam was going to be completely honest with himself he had always had a thing for Dean, but he chalked it up to a little kid's hero worship. Now after everything that happened, Sam wondered if it had maybe been something more.

 

A buzzing in his pocket brought Sam out of his musings. It was a text from Bobby.

 

Come home you idjits, everything's ready

 

A/N: Uh oh what will the results be? Review to find out!


	8. Ring Of Fire

When the brothers entered Bobby's house they were greeted with the sight of the old man painting some odd symbols in the middle of what appeared to be a circle of blood.

 

"Bobby," Sam said nervously as he took in the blood on the floor.

 

"Don't worry boys it's just animal blood from the butchers," Bobby reassured.

 

"I knew you weren't into sacrificing virgins," Dean winked.

 

When Bobby didn't laugh Sam finally noticed how nervous Bobby looked.

 

"Bobby," Sam said cautiously. "What is it?"

 

"The test," Bobby began. "It's a little dangerous."

 

"Dangerous how," Dean growled, big brother mode going on auto pilot.

 

Bobby looked uncomfortable in the face of Dean's anger.

 

"Sam is going to have to sit in the middle of the ring while I set it on fire-

 

"Absolutely not," Dean answered without even letting the old hunter finish.

 

"Dean just let him finish," Sam said, smacking Dean over his head.

 

"Don't snap at me boy," Bobby growled. "You know I would never let anything happen to your idjit brother."

 

"Oh I'm sorry I must have overreacted to the words Sam and ring of fucking fire," Dean glared.

 

"The fire won't hurt him dumb ass," Bobby rolled his eyes. "He sits in the middle of the fire and if you can walk through you are his soul mate.

 

"Oh so I'm the one who is going to get hurt, no thanks."

 

"Dean the fire won't hurt you either," Sam said confidently.

 

"Sam what makes you so sure we are soul mates or whatever?"

 

"I just am."

 

"But why?"

 

"Because you have to be!" Sam exploded. "It has to be you because if it isn't than it was that demon and what dad said about me is right."

 

Sam began to shake and Dean's face softened

 

"Hey Sammy calm down, it's alright," he soothed. "You are not evil, you know you aren't. If anyone is the bad Winchester I think I've got that market covered.

 

"Don't joke Dean," Sam practically whimpered.

 

"Sammy come on this is stupid we both know you aren't evil," Dean reasoned.

 

"Please Dean you gotta do the test," Sam begged. "I know you won't get hurt, it'll be fine please do it please."

 

Dean, who has never been able to deny Sam anything, sighed and nodded.

 

Sam slowly, shakily, got up and sat on the chair in the middle of the circle.

 

"You ready boy?" Bobby asked Dean, who had grown a bit pale.

 

"Just do it Bobby."

 

Bobby lit a match and dropped it onto the blood which quickly caught on fire all the way around. The flames erupted and magically shot up, completely encasing Sam in the fire.

 

"Sammy!" Dean shouted, desperately searching for his brother through the flames. "Sam are you ok?"

 

They couldn't hear a response and suddenly Dean forgot what they were doing, forgot this was a test, and forgot that supposedly Sam wouldn't be hurt. All he knew was his brother was trapped in a fire and he needed him. Dean didn't give jumping through the flames a second thought.

 

Dean didn't think twice about how he didn't feel any heat from the fire, he just ran over to Sam.

 

"Sammy what happened? You didn't answer me!"

 

"I didn't hear you say anything," Sam said as he stared at Dean intently. "You made it through the fire, you didn't get hurt."

 

"Huh?" Dean had momentarily forgotten what brought them into this situation in the first place.

 

Sam stood up and faced Dean. Suddenly a thin silver thread seemed to extend from Sam's chest directly over his heart to Dean's.

 

"What the…" Dean reached out to touch the silver cord. His hand went right through it but the cord did not disappear. The flames that engulfed the circle changed to a royal blue as the brothers made eye contact.

 

"Sammy," Dean whispered, slowly reaching out and stroking his hand down the side of his brothers face.

 

It was like they were seeing each other for the first time; or maybe than through new eyes. Dean watched as the blue flames danced in his baby brothers hazel eyes. As far as he was concerned, it was suddenly the most beautiful thing Dean had ever seen.

 

As if in a trance, Dean pulled Sam's lean body flush against his own. It seemed his body moved of its own accord as he rubbed his knuckles over his brother's scruffy jaw and leaned in to chastely kiss his lips. The two men felt warmth spread between them like they had never known before. Their lips sizzled and sparked as they shared the same air.

 

As soon as they broke apart the flames and silver cord disappeared leaving the two men breathing heavily in the circle.

 

"Boys," Bobby said cautiously, taking in the flushed appearance of the two men. "Is everything alright? Nobody got their eyebrows scorched off right?"

 

The brothers didn't answer for a moment; eyes riveted on each other, before Dean finally shook his head and answered.

 

"A-OK Bobby, all hair follicles still intact."

 

Bobby watched the two men, unsure of what to say. Dean had walked through the fire unscathed, all three of them knew what that meant but no one knew how to address it.

 

"Well boy," Bobby said, turning to Sam. "Guess you got your answer."

 

The boys looked around awkwardly for a moment before Dean broke the silence.

 

"Well of course we're soul mates."

 

Sam looked up at his brother in surprise, prompting him to continue.

 

"We are brothers after all so of course we would have similar souls," Dean reasoned. "Doesn't mean there is anything romantic about it."

 

"When you boys were in the circle, did you see a sort of," Bobby struggled for words. "A silver-ish string or something connecting you two?"

 

Sam nodded and Bobby sighed, taking off his ever present hat and running a hand through his hair.

 

"Why? What does it mean?" Sam asked.

 

"Well I read something like this might happen."

 

"Something like what," Dean growled.

 

"Well you see," Bobby began. "People can exist and lead relatively happy lives without their soul mates because their souls are sort of I guess you could call it asleep. Their souls don't realize they are missing anything. Once you do this spell, if you find your soul mate, it sort of wakes them up."

 

"Spit it out singer," Dean demanded. "What does that mean?"

 

"I'm not exactly sure," Bobby confessed. "It means your souls know each other now. They recognize each other and will be able to find each other. That's all the text says, I don't know what that's supposed to mean but apparently you and Sam have developed an even more profound bond."

 

"We already had a profound bond," Dean rolled his eyes.

 

"Just telling ya what the text said," Bobby shrugged.

 

The three men agreed they had a long night and that it was time for bed, they would sort out this mess in the morning. Of course, that didn't stop Sam from trying to talk about it.

 

"Dean we kissed," Sam insisted as the boys got into their separate beds. "You need to accept that."

 

"Oh come on Sam don't act like we made out it was a brotherly kiss," Dean rolled his eyes. "Look soul mate is just a word."

 

"What about this new bond Bobby was talking about? We don't know what to expect!"

 

"Sam listen to me," Dean sat up and looked his brother in the eye. "We have always had a bond we are brothers. Nothing at all has changed today now go to sleep!"

 

(BREAK)

 

Dean couldn't sleep.

 

He tossed and turned for hours but he was too restless to fall asleep for more than a moment or two.

 

Dean looked at the outline of his brother through slit eyes. If Sam caught him looking he would want to start talking about all that soul mate crap again.

 

Dean had a long fucking day. He should be sleeping like a rock right now but instead he felt sort of feverish (which was completely insane because Dean Winchester didn't get sick). He was hot, he was cold, and he could not get comfortable for the life of him.

 

On second thought, maybe he was sick, his chest felt really tight and he was sort of having trouble breathing.

 

With a huff Dean got up to go to the bathroom and get a glass of water. As he passed his brother's bed he saw Sam tossing and turning, looking no more rested than he was.

 

A/N I know I am so mean to leave it here, more soon I promise! As long as you review of course ;)


	9. Rose to your Jack

Dean splashed cold water on his face in an attempt to focus. Today was going to be different; today they were going back to the way things were before all this soul mate nonsense.

 

The smell of coffee had him wandering into the kitchen. Bobby and Sam were already there, sitting in tense silence. Sam didn't look very good, his eyes were bloodshot and sunken, and it looked like he hadn't slept for a minute either.

 

"You look like shit boy," Bobby said gruffly as he poured Dean a cup.

 

"Never felt better Bobby," Dean said with fake enthusiasm.

 

Dean's eyes traveled back to Sam. He had never seen his brother look so upset, in fact, it was more than that. It was almost as if Dean could feel Sam's sadness as a tangible thing, but that was, of course, ridiculous.

 

"Do you have any hunts you want us to take off your hands old man?" Dean asked cheerfully

 

"Watch who you're calling old," Bobby muttered. Bobby glanced between the two brothers. Dean, who was sporting a smile so big and cheesy it looked like he was about to launch into some sales pitch, and Sam, who looked to be trying to find the meaning of life in his coffee mug.

 

"Look boys," Bobby started slowly. "Are you sure you're up for a hunt? Sam doesn't look to good."

 

"Oh Sam's fine he just needs some more beauty sleep, right Sammy?"

 

Dean moved to place his hand on his brother's shoulder but the closer he got touching him, the weirder he felt. It was like there was a tuning fork in the center of his body, the closer he got to Sam the more excited he got, his body practically vibrated. Dean stopped before making any contact and walked to lean against the wall on the other side of the kitchen.

 

Sam lifted his head to gaze at his brother, not noticing the slow trickle of crimson blood leaking from his nose.

 

"Sammy," Dean's eyes softened, dropping the act for a moment. "Sammy your nose".

 

Sam raised his hand to his face and looked dazedly at the blood on his fingers.

 

"Sorry," he whispered, not sure who he was apologizing to.

 

"Wait Sam," Dean started but Sam cut him off.

 

"Dean its fine, you were right, I just need some more sleep I'll be up stairs."

 

Dean wanted to follow his brother up the stairs. He felt compelled in more ways than one to make sure he was alright, but his sheer Winchester stubbornness had him staying down in the kitchen.

 

(BREAK)

 

Sam looked around. He was in a field of some kind. It looked sort of familiar he supposed or as familiar as a field could look.

 

"Sammy?"

 

Sam knew that voice; it could comfort him even in the midst of being tortured in the depths of hell.

 

"Dean," Sam smiled out of habit. "What are we doing here?"

 

Sam took a closer look. It appeared to be mid fall; the leaves were changing and falling around them and the sun was beginning to set, bathing the field in a warm light. The scene was very beautiful, if a bit picturesque.

 

"We went camping here when you were thirteen remember?" Dean looked at Sam over his shoulder and treated him to a dazzling smile.

 

Sam was stunned. It had been a while since he had seen Dean smile so easily.

 

"Dean man…are you wearing a sweater?"

 

"Duh it's chilly out," Dean rolled his eyes.

 

"No but I mean," Sam finally caught up to his brother and spun him around. "You are actually wearing a sweater. What? No leather jacket?"

 

"You said you liked this on me," Dean smiled a little sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

Sam took note of the jade sweater and decided it did bring out Dean's eyes, although he didn't remember ever actually seeing it on him before.

 

"You gave it to me for Christmas a few years back, don't you remember?" Dean asked, taking Sam's hand and smiling again.

 

Sam was confused. None of this seemed quite right and yet, it seemed perfect at the same time.

 

"Did that really happen?" Sam asked.

 

"I don't know," Dean shrugged. He turned around and began to walk a few paces in front of Sam again. "It sounds like something that could have happened doesn't it?"

 

"Dean I don't understand…"

 

"I don't see how you don't understand," Dean said as he laced their fingers together. "I'm fairly simple to figure out. As long as I'm eating, fighting, or fucking I'm a very happy man, it's you that has about a hundred different settings."

 

"I do not," Sam muttered.

 

"Hey Sammy, next time can we not do the warrior thing?"

 

"What do you mean next time?" Sam asked, very confused. "Do you not like hunting anymore?"

 

"No of course I do," Dean said dismissively. "Plus the supernatural thing, much better than the Crusades don't you think?"

 

"The Crusades? Dean would you stop for a minute!" Sam tugged on Dean's arm until he halted. This was all too much. The perfect scene, the way the sun was setting behind them and the way Dean's eyes were glowing and the softness of his smile, something wasn't right.

 

"You made a sexy priest," Dean smiled, leaning in to gently brush his lips across Sam's.

 

Sam closed his eyes and allowed himself just one moment to relish in the kiss before pulling away.

 

"Dean you aren't making any sense," he said softly.

 

"Oh Sammy," Dean said almost sadly, running his fingers down the side of Sam's face. "Maybe next time you will get to do something creative. Maybe you could be a painter and I could be your model. I could totally play Rose to your Jack in you know, the manliest way possible.

 

Sam was about to question Dean''s ramblings yet again when suddenly Sam saw the glint of a knife in Dean's other hand. He must have been keeping the large hunting blade in his pocket away from Sam.

 

"Dean what are you-

 

Sam was cut off when Dean swiftly plunged the knife into his own stomach, smile never leaving his face.

 

"DEAN," Sam screamed, catching his brother as he collapsed to his knees.

 

"Don't worry Sammy," Dean whispered, a small trail of blood beginning to trickle out of the side of his mouth.

 

"Dean why would you do that?" Sam began to sob as he gently removed the knife and tried to keep pressure on the wound.

 

"This was a mistake," Dean said, his voice getting weaker. "Next time we won't be brothers, next time I can love you."

 

"You're going to be ok," Sam said frantically, completely ignoring Dean's words. "I'll patch you up and then I will kick your ass."

 

Dean brought his hand up to caress the side of Sam's face, inadvertently smearing blood.

 

"See you in a hundred years."

 

(BREAK)

 

"Dean we need to talk," Bobby said gruffly. It had been a half hour since Sam went up to bed, a half hour of nothing but awkward small talk.

 

"Bobby can we skip this part please?"

 

"No Dean we can't," Bobby said, slightly irritated at the boy's stubbornness. "Look we both know what happened yesterday, and we both know things can't just go back to normal."

 

"Why not?" Dean demanded, standing up and beginning to pace the kitchen. "Why does one stupid witch get to dictate the rest of our lives?"

 

"The witch may have cast the spell but she sure as hell didn't make you two soul mates."

 

"Stop saying that word!" Dean ran a hand anxiously through his hair. "What the hell do you want Bobby? Do you want me to go fuck my little brother in your guest room up there?"

 

"Jesus boy watch your mouth!"

 

"Well that's what you're saying," Dean insisted. "If you ask me to accept this than you are basically saying you approve of incest!"

 

"Alright enough," Bobby said, fixing Dean with the same hard glare he used to when Dean was still just a boy trying to sneak a sip of beer. "I'm only gonna say this one so you best shut your trap. I love you two boys like my own kin, but you've had a crap life."

 

Dean opened his mouth, no doubt going to stick up for his father and their mission but Bobby kept right on going.

 

"With your dad always one foot out the motel door you two have only ever had each other to rely on. Now some could say it was circumstances that made you and Sam so close and I would agree but it's also something more than that. You two just balance each other. Where you're angry he's calm, where you're stubborn he's patient, where you're crass he's kind."

 

"Really making me sound like a prince Bobby," Dean joked, rolling his eyes.

 

"What I mean is ya idjit, I have never seen two people more perfectly meshed. It's why you two hunt so flawlessly together and it's why you Dean Winchester aren't dead in a ditch somewhere yet. That boy's your heart. This is just one more thing you two get to experience together."

 

Dean stared at Bobby for what felt like forever. He opened his mouth, maybe to argue maybe to agree but he never got that far. Suddenly he was overcome with fear. It was like someone had taken his soul and dunked it in ice water. He knew with absolute certainty that Sam was in trouble.

 

"Sammy," he whispered before running up the stairs, Bobby confused but right behind him.

 

Sam lay in the center of the bed in a fitful sleep. His face was bright red and he was sweating, the blankets tangled around his long legs.

 

Bobby ran over and pressed a hand to Sam's forehead.

 

"Balls, the kids burning up, I'll go get some ice."

 

Sam started moaning and shaking in pain and Dean was sitting next to him in a flash.

 

"Time to wake up Sammy," he said as he gathered his giant of a little brother in his arms.

 

The moment Dean drew Sam against him he stopped shaking. The icy feeling inside Dean began to thaw out into a feeling of calm.

 

"Dean," Sam whispered.

 

"That's right Sammy open your eyes, you're ok," Dean soothed.

 

"You're here," Sam muttered groggily. "It hasn't been a hundred years yet."

 

Dean let out a shaky laugh. He didn't understand what the hell Sam was talking about but he had his eyes open.

 

"Come on Bobby get the towels," Dean urged when Bobby came back.

 

"Dean I…I don't think I need to," Bobby answered, gesturing to Sam.

 

Sam had fallen into a peaceful sleep in Dean's arms, his shaking at stopped and the flush in his skin was returning to normal.

 

"The fevers breaking," Dean whispered, not knowing how to process what was happening.

 

Bobby slowly left the room and closed the door. Dean meant to leave as well but he couldn't bring himself to leave the feeling of calm that came from knowing Sam was safe.


	10. Yo ho Yo ho

Dean was on a ship. By shit he didn't mean speedboat or even sail boat, Dean was on a full out pirate ship. That was weird in of itself because (while a better alternative than flying) Dean liked his feet on solid soil.

 

Another weird thing was the way he was dressed. His pants were…leather? Yes definitely leaver with a matching leather vest. With no mirror available Dean reached up to feel out the rest of the outfit. He could feel three hoops in his right ear and was that…a hat? Dean rubbed a tired hand over his face only to see dark smudges along his fingertips...oh hell no…was he wearing eyeliner?

 

"Fair weather today captain," a voice behind Dean shouted as a man came to stand next to him by the rail.

 

"What?" Dean asked as the man joined him. Did this guy just call him captain? What the hell was going on here?

 

"It'll make for an easy sail into Tortuga," the man continued. "Good thing as the lads are getting restless.

 

Dean didn't know what to say so he chose to turn away from the man. Alright clearly he was on what looked like a pirate ship. He could have been transported here from a cursed object or something but he and Sam weren't on a hunt currently.

 

"That cabin boy Ronald it'll be his first time with a woman," the man continued. "He'll be needing someone to take him to the whore house."

 

"Who me?" Dean asked, shocked.

 

"He'll be needin' some coaching, maybe you can let him watch ya first aye captain" the man grinned.

 

Dean sputtered for a moment, eyes wide in shock.

 

"The captain's got business that needs doin' I'll take the lad ashore to Mademoiselle Estelle's place," a voice said.

 

Dean turned gratefully to meet the bright hazel eyes of his brother.

 

"Sammy!" Dean exclaimed, relieved to see his brother.

 

The man and Sam both gave Dean strange looks before Sam cleared his throat loudly.

 

"Captain Dane," he acknowledged. "My name is Samson, no one's called me Sammy since I was a wee bit o' thing."

 

"Right," Dean said skeptically, staring at his brother who was apparently not his brother. "Did you just call me Dane?"

 

"I made sure to say captain!" Samson assured.

 

Dean took in his brother's appearance. Sam tanner than usual, probably from all the time on the deck and he appeared to be a bit more built but he was still Dean's gigantic brother with the same stupid floppy hair (although held back in a bandanna) and dimpled smile.

 

"Captain I have those maps you wanted to see," Samson continued, giving Dean a meaningful look that he had no idea how to interpret.

 

"Ah good, I guess," Dean fumbled, trying to play this new part.

 

Dean nodded to the other man and began to follow Samson below deck into ornate living quarters he assumed were his own. The moment the door was shut behind him Samson was on him, kissing him with fiery intensity.

 

"I've missed ye," he whispered, trailing kisses down Dean's neck.

 

"Sammy," Dean pulled back from the frantic kisses, holding Sam by his shoulders.

 

"Yes your Sammy," Sam muttered, trying to kiss him again. "I can't believe ye called me that on deck, almost blew our cover. The men can't know about us Dane, no matter how fierce ye are ye'll have a mutiny on yer hands if they knew how much ye liked me cock."

 

"Whoa ok," Dean stepped back, ignoring how hard his own cock had become. "Sam this is wrong, we're brothers."

 

Sam tilted his head in confusion. "Brother's in arm?" he asked, confused.

 

"Aren't we brothers?" Dean asked, brows knitting in confusion.

 

"Brothers? Us?" Sam barked a laugh. "I'm the son of a pig farmer, and you," Sam's eyes darkened with lust as he ran his hand down Dean's chest. "You were born of the sea, as harsh and unforgiving as storm and fickle as the tide but behind this door, gentle like the boat the rocks us."

 

"Always a girl in every universe," Dean muttered. He thought about what Sam had just said. Here they were not brothers; here it was not his responsibility to look out for this man that wore his brother's face.

 

The last of Dean's resolve fell away and he grabbed Sam, tugging him in to a punishing kiss. He shoved his tongue forward, finding that this Sam tasted just as his brother does and he felt his cock get even harder.

 

"Eager today," Sam murmured as he began to kneel. "Time to show my loyalty to my captain."

 

As Sam began do undo his britches Dean groaned in anticipation of the pleasure sure to come.

 

(BREAK)

 

Sam woke up to the sound of Dean moaning. Sam didn't remember going to bed together, then again he didn't remember much before falling asleep. The dream he had was so disturbing he couldn't help but hug Dean closely to him.

 

Still half caught up in his dream Dean moved instinctually to mold his mouth to Sam's. Surprised but not at all displeased with the action Sam kissed his brother back tenderly, hoping Dean had finally realized they could not escape this bond that had formed between them.

 

Dean was caught up in the sensations around him, warm body pressed to his, warm lips caressing his own. When he finally opened his eyes it was not the lavish bedchamber he saw but Bobby's guest room. It took him a minute to realize what had happened but once he did he flew out of the bed.

 

"Dean," Sam said, holding up his hands in a non threatening gesture.

 

"Dammit Sam!" Dean exclaimed, breathing heavily. "You can't just do that to a guy while he's sleeping!"

 

"Excuse me but it was you that kissed me!"

 

"OK look," Dean said, dragging his hand across his face. "We're just confused. You look like your fever has broken lets go downstairs and eat breakfast."

 

"Dean wait!"

 

Dean didn't turn back around; he walked downstairs to the delightful aroma of freshly made coffee.

 

"You look like shit…again," Bobby said gruffly.

 

"Weird ass dream," Dean mumbled as he poured himself a cup.

 

"You had a weird dream?" Sam asked as he made his way into the kitchen. "So did I, it was so strange."

 

"Bet mine was weirder," Dean countered. "In yours were we on a pirate ship?"

 

"No we were in a field," Sam admitted.

 

"Pirate ship trumps field dude."

 

"Well in mine you were talking about how I was a priest and you were a warrior in the crusades or something," Sam went on.

 

"Well in mine I was the captain of a pirate ship and you were part of my crew and we went into this room and you started…" Dean trailed off, face turning bright red.

 

"I started what?" Sam asked, curious.

 

"Bobby what's your take on all this?" Dean asked, abruptly switching topics. No way was he going to announce what 'Samson' was doing to him in the dream.

 

"Well." Bobby began thoughtfully. "They may not be dreams at all, they could be memories?"

 

"Trust me Bobby I do not have my sea legs," Dean snorted.

 

"Not your memories Dean," Bobby rolled his eyes. "Your soul's memories. The spell we did woke them up now memories of your other lives could be manifesting themselves in your subconscious."

 

"You make it sound like our souls are separate entities," Sam said, "like they aren't a part of us."

 

"Well according to all the lore, our souls don't belong to us we belong to them," Bobby explained. "They are alive. Our souls are what give us our personality traits our temperaments, situational factors influence us but only so far."

 

"I don't like these dreams or memories or whatever, they feel so real," Sam said sadly.

 

"It would have been easier if you were really you in my dream," Dean agreed. "It would have been nice to figure out things together."

 

"I actually have something you can take that would have you two share the same dream," Bobby offered. "But you two share so much already I would think sleep time would be private time."

 

The two brothers shared a look each thinking the same thing; no matter how embarrassing or weird the dreams may be or what awkward stuff is happening between them at the moment, they were always strongest when together.

 

"Nah Bobby," Dean said, confident his brother was on the same page. "Tonight we'll try your thing. If we have to see these memories it will be easier to do it together."

 

A/N Short and not very exciting I know but I PROMISE the next chapter will be FULL on wincest


	11. Trials

  
Author's notes: I wanted to respond to a review I got that made me a little sad. It seems some of you are upset by the conversation Dean had with Bobby in a previous chapter. I want you guys to know I love Dean but let's be honest he has some serious issues and self destructive tendencies. I personally see Sam as Dean's heart, I think without him Dean would fly off the handle and hurt himself or others. I didn't mean for it to come across as Bobby putting Dean down because Dean is wonderful, he was just trying to knock some sense into Dean Bobby style. Sorry if it offended any Dean lovers out there.  


* * *

Dean woke up with a groan in a bed that was not his own. His instincts kicked in and he quickly took in his surroundings. He lay in the center of a large wooden bed surrounded by matching wooden furniture. He wasn't as astute as Sammy but from the quick look around he could tell he was far back in the past, possibly the 17 or 1800's? While the room would be considered bare by today's standards, he could tell that, for the century he was currently in, the room would be considered ornate, lavish even.

 

Dean got out of the bed and stood up experimentally. His feet sank into a plush carpeting that he was sure was actually the hide of some form of animal. Looking down at himself he was dressed in a very long white night shirt. He padded over to the mirror by his bureau and discovered that while he looked almost the same; his hair had grown out down to his shoulders.

 

"This is not a good look for me," he muttered as he glanced around. Finally he found a leather strap that he assumed was used to tie hair back.

 

After making sure his girly blonde streaked locks were out of his face he came to a disturbing realization; he was alone.

 

Where the hell was Sam? They took the stupid herbs Bobby had given them they were supposed to be in this dream or memory or whatever it was together. He had to find Sam.

 

Den rushed over to the bureau and pulled out a crisp white button down shirt, brown pants that looked suspiciously like leggings and a long brown over coat.

 

After successfully managing to look like a douchey pilgrim Dean yanked the door open and immediately ran into two solid bodies.

 

"An escape attempt already Deyne?" One of the men asked with a rueful smile on his lips.

 

"I would have at least tried the window first," the other commented.

 

"What is this?" Dean demanded, pining each of the men with a hard glare. "Am I a prisoner here?"

 

"You know we're here on your father's orders Deyne," the first man sighed, managing to look slightly apologetic.

 

Dean had no idea what was going on but as a hunter he was pretty good at going with the flow and bullshitting his way through any situation. Clearly he was in trouble and he didn't want to draw any more attention to himself so he needed to seem like he knew what was going on.

 

"This is my house, how dare you confine me to my room," Dean said haughtily. He could see he was clearly wealthy and his father must be someone of importance if he could afford guards so maybe he could send them off if he just played the right cards.

 

"Deyne what are you doing up?" A voice said from behind the two men. Dean looked up and saw…well…someone who looked exactly like John Winchester striding towards him.

 

"Dad?" Dean said, not able to hide his confusion. He didn't know how the whole reincarnation thing worked but he was surprised to know he had been related to John in a previous life as well.

 

"Excuse us gentlemen," his father said as he brushed past the two guards and led Dean back into what he assumed was his bedroom.

 

"Of course mister mayor, would you like us to keep guard?"

 

"Yes please, and if you would be so kind as to alert the guards outside the house we will be leaving shortly," his father answered before closing the door behind them.

 

"Dad," Dean started once the door was firmly shut. "Where is Sam? What's going on?"

 

"Deyne again with this?" His father sighed, taking a seat on the bed. "Don't you remember what day today is?"

 

"Dad what are you talking about, I have to get to Sam!" Dean, while panicked he didn't know where Sam was, was slightly cheered by the fact that his father seemed to know at least who 'Sam' was.

 

"Deyne, Deyne, Deyne," his father sighed again. "You really are lost aren't you? Don't worry, after today everything will become quite clear."

 

"Look," Dean said through gritted teeth. "I don't know what you are talking about but I feel fine now I need to see Sam."

 

His father stared at him for a moment before nodding.

 

"Alright Deyne, I'll take you to Sahm'al."

 

(BREAK)

 

Sam woke up cold.

 

He was cold and there were people crying softly.

 

All in all it was not a very pleasant way to wake.

 

Sam groaned as he cracked his eyes open and found himself curled on the cold hard ground. Sam was awake instantly and took in his surroundings as Dean had trained him to do.

 

He was in what appeared to be a cell if the bars he saw were any indication. The cell was dark and dank; the only light filtering in was from a window up high with bars covering it as well. From the light Sam guessed it was early morning, just after dawn.

 

Sam stood up, joints cracking as he made his way over to the bars. Looking out he could see a series of them, all holding prisoners if the crying was any indication. Sam could only see into a few cells but they appeared to mostly be holding women.

 

Sam heard footsteps and saw a large man walking past the cells.

 

"Sir please, I'm innocent you need to let me out," One women sobbed, desperately clinging to the bars.

 

"Be quiet witch," the man hissed, clanging on the bars with a long slender instrument Sam could not identify.

 

Witch? How did this man know that woman was a….oh no.

 

No no no this was not good.

 

"You," the guard barked at Sam once he reached his cell. "You there, the male witch, time for you to go."

 

"Go…go where?" Sam asked nervously, although he had a sickening feeling he already knew the answer.

 

The man cracked a grim smile.

 

"To your trial."

 

(BREAK)

 

Dean followed his father and their small army of guards closely, anxious to get to Sam. They came upon a large gathering of people in what appeared to be the center of town. Dean craned his neck to see what they were all staring at and what he saw caused his stomach to drop.

 

Up on a stage, strung up on a large pole amid a pile of wood was his Sammy.

 

"How is this a trial!" Sam was yelling over the sound of people whispering. "You have already condemned me!"

 

"Sam!" Dean screamed, already pushing his way through the people to get to the front. He only made it a few feet before he was held in place by his father's guard.

 

"Dad," Dean gasped as he managed to take out one or two of the people incapacitating him. "Dad we need to help Sam!"

 

"It's alright Deyne," his father soothed. "You will feel much better once the witch has burnt."

 

"Witch?" Dean yelled as he struggled violently. "Are you insane?"

 

His father didn't answer; instead he made his way up to the stage where Sam was strung up. The crowd grew quiet at the approach of the mayor.

 

"Sahm'al you are here to answer for your crimes of witchcraft," he announced in a booming voice.

 

"I am not a witch!" Sam spat, struggling against his binds. Here in this world they did not have any of their weapons or picks, they were defenseless.

 

"Read the charges," the mayor said to a man on the side of the stage holding a scroll.

 

"Sahm'al you have been found guilty of putting a lust spell on Deyne Winters, son of the mayor.

 

"What?"

 

Both Sam and dean exclaimed at the same time. Sam eyes snapped to the crowd, finding Dean's instantly.

 

"Dean!"

 

"Sam!" Dean exclaimed, redoubling his efforts.

 

"The two of you have been seen together on multiple occasions in less than pious situations," the man continued, ignoring their outburst. "Upon conferring with witnesses and interviewing you both it has been determined Deyne is under the influence of witchcraft."

 

"No!" Dean screamed, desperate to be heard. "It wasn't him! It was me! I'm the witch!"

 

The crowd turned to look at Dean, unsure what to do with the confession, but it seemed Mayor Winters was ready for such an outburst.

 

"Can you all see how confused and enraptured this devil has my only son," he said sadly. "We must burn him to break the spell!"

 

The crowd roared their agreement and the man began to light the pile underneath Sam's dangling feet.

 

"Stop it let him go!"

 

"Dean!"

 

Dean stared helplessly at the panic in Sam's face. He couldn't let his brother feel such terror.

 

"It's just a dream Sam!" He shouted, eyes trained on the flames just out of reach of Sam's body. "It won't hurt Sam! We'll wake up!"

 

"It's not a dream Dean," Sam whispered, tears falling down his face. "It's a memory."

 

Smoke billowed into the sky as the flames danced around Sam's ankles and licked at his skin.

 

Sam was right, it was not just a dream but a memory, and the pain was excruciating. Dean watched in horror as the flames consumed his brother, swallowing up the screams that were shattering his heart.

 

(BREAK)

 

Sam woke screaming.

 

Dean jerked awake at the sound of his brother's screams, tears falling unconsciously down his face.

 

"Sam! Sammy!" he shouted, rushing over to the bed his brother was in.

 

Sam had not realized they were back at Bobby's as quickly as Dean had. He kept on screaming and struggling against Dean's hands, causing Bobby to come running.

 

"What the hell is going on in here?" The old hunter hollered, rushing over to help hold down Sam.

 

"Get out!" Dean snarled at the man he regarded as a father. He would apologize to Bobby later, right now he needed to be alone with Sam.

 

Bobby glared at Dean but Sam had stopped screaming so he begrudgingly left the room knowing Dean knew what Sam needed better than he did.

 

"Sammy are you with me?" Dean whispered, not hesitating to crawl into the bed with his brother and wrap his arms around him.

 

"Dean it hurts," Sam moaned, still caught up in the phantom pain.

 

"You're alright Sammy, we're at Bobby's," Dean soothed, rubbing circles on Sam's lower back.

 

It took a few more minutes for Sam to calm fully.

 

"Dean I felt it," Sam said, still trembling in Dean's arms.

 

Dean cursed silently at the pain in Sam's voice before gently turning his brother over to face him.

 

"Listen to me Sam," he said firmly. "That wasn't real. That was not our reality. I would never ever let that happen to you, do you understand me?"

 

Sam nodded but it wasn't good enough for Dean.

 

Dean grabbed Sam's face with both hands and delivered a desperate and bruising kiss.

 

Sam's lips were pliant and soft beneath Dean's and he groaned at the submission he felt there.

 

"Never again Sammy," Dean whispered as he kissed every inch of Sam's face he could.

 

Sam may have opened his mouth to say something but Dean never gave him the chance. His mouth was on Sam's again before he could make a sound, tongue seeking entrance into the heat of his little brother's mouth.

 

Sam seemed to get with the program and soon he was answering Dean's desperation in kind.

 

There was no hesitation in Dean's actions no thoughts of stopping, the only thing he could focus on was his brother was here, alive, and unmarred. He needed to hear Sam, taste him, feel him beneath his body.

 

It was all too much and not enough, quickly Dean had ripped Sam's shirt from his body, exposing more tanned flesh for Dean to taste.

 

Sam moaned as Dean ran his tongue down his check, stopping to pay special attention to his nipples, rolling each into hard nubs. Sam gasped at the attention and felt his cock grow and swell.

 

Sam was torn. One hand was buried in Dean's hair, holding his head to make sure his mouth stayed latched to his nipple, while the other hand was tugging Dean, begging him to take his attention lower.

 

Dean could feel his lover's desperation and shushed him.

 

"I've got you Sammy, you're safe."

 

Dean mouthed his way over his brother's abs, running his tongue over the dusty trail of hair. Dean offered up thanks to anyone who was listening that Sam slept in boxer's as he promptly removed them. Dean felt his mouth water at the picture his brother presented stark naked and waiting. He was about to continue his torture when he found himself flipped onto his back.

 

"My turn," Sam growled, making quick work of removing Dean's clothes.

 

Sam wanted to draw out the foreplay, wanted to touch and taste and tease, but the moment he saw Dean's glistening member he forgot all that and immediately took it into his mouth.

 

"Shit Sammy!" Dean exclaimed, not prepared for the heat of Sam's mouth on his rock hard cock.

 

Dean groaned and fisted his hands into Sam's hair. The blow job wasn't perfect by any means. It was obvious Sam had never done this before and hell that made it even better than if he was being sucked by a fucking porn star.

 

Dean wanted to last he truly did, but the sight of his innocent little brother bobbing on his dick made his blood boil and his balls draw up tight. He barely had time to shout his brother's name before he was coming down his throat.

 

Sam lapped it all up greedily, feeling the taste of Dean's release burst onto his tongue.

 

Sam swallowed it all, gently licking at Dean's spent cock, trying to ignore his own hard on. He was prepared to lay down beside Dean and let him enjoy his post orgasmic bliss.

 

That wasn't what happened.

 

Dean Winchester was many things but no one could ever accuse him of being a selfish lover. In a flash he had Sam pinned and was sucking bruises into his little brother's neck. Sam cried out and embarrassingly humped against Dean's thigh, desperately searching for the friction he needed.

 

All it took was the feel of Dean wrapping his hand around Sam's cock and he was coming. It was embarrassing and had Sam feeling a bit like a horny teenager but he couldn't bring himself to care.

 

Dean collapsed on top of his brother; Sam's cum sticky between them.

 

"Never again Sammy," he whispered, stroking his hand lovingly down Sam's face.

 

Sam could only close his eyes and hope Dean was referring to the ordeal they had been through and not what they had just done.

 

A/N Cruel to leave it there I know! Reviews make me update faster and I love each and every one I get!


	12. Play Me a Melody

A/N: Thanks for the continued support guys! Please don't forget to review it's what keeps me writing!

 

"Boy what the hell is up with your brother?" Bobby demanded as he handed Dean a cup of coffee.

 

"He was up before I got up," Dean answered grumpily. "I thought he was in the shower, he isn't?"

 

Bobby quietly pointed over to the couch in the living room where Sam sat. The TV was on but it was clear Sam wasn't watching it; he appeared to be staring off into space.

 

"Dean," Bobby prompted. "What exactly happened when you went to sleep?"

 

"We were back in the past," Dean whispered.

 

"Obviously that was the point, where were you?"

 

"I don't know where exactly but we looked like pilgrims a bit," Dean went on softly in a rare show of emotion. "I think we were at the Salem witch trials."

 

"What makes you think that's where you were?" Bobby asked, almost afraid of the answer.

 

"They took Sam and um," Dean trailed off.

 

"They burnt Sam?" Bobby's eyes widened.

 

"I think I was someone important in town, the son of the mayor or something. I guess people must have caught Sam and me together and instead of facing the truth they assumed I was under a spell."

 

"You woke up before anything happened right?"

 

Dean shook his head.

 

"He felt it Bobby, I told him it was just a dream and it wouldn't hurt but I think he really felt it."

 

Bobby let out a low whistle.

 

"Damn boy, go in there and talk to him."

 

Dean didn't need to be told twice. He approached Sam slowly and sat down next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

 

"Hey Sammy," Dean said softly, tucking some of Sam's hair behind his ear.

 

"Come to take it back Dean?" Sam asked softly.

 

"What?"

 

"I know you're probably freaking out about what we did last night," Sam explained, not meeting his brother's eyes.

 

"Sam," Dean sighed. "Look I know I haven't been handling this whole thing well but give me a break man it's not every day you realize you're in love with your brother."

 

"What?" Sam asked sharply, looking up at Dean. "You're in love with me?"

 

"Oh crap," Dean muttered, realizing what he had just said. "Well uh well I mean…"

 

Dean sighed and looked into his younger brother's eager face.

 

"How could I not be Sammy?"

 

The bright smile on Sam's face made Dean want to continue.

 

"I mean you're everything to me, always have been. There's no girl I would rather spend time with than you. I guess I just never realized what all that meant."

 

"What do we do now?" Sam asked, almost afraid of the answer.

 

Dean leaned forward and softly brushed his lips against Sam's.

 

"What we always do, except now with more sex?" Dean teased.

 

Sam gave another smile but it didn't seem to reach his eyes.

 

"Sammy?" Dean asked, tilting Sam's chin up to meet his eyes. "What is it?"

 

Sam was silent for a moment, a faraway look gathering in his hazel eyes.

 

"They burnt me Dean. I felt it, the heat, smelled my flesh sizzle, they hated me."

 

"Sam," Dean winced at his brother's description. "They were ignorant dumb asses."

 

"All of our lives were so horrible Dean," Sam continued as if he didn't hear his brother speak. "It isn't just this one; they have all been filled with pain and loss."

 

"Oh come on Sam," Dean cajoled. "Our life isn't that bad."

 

"Dean we have been trained like soldiers since we were children," Sam argued. "If I was scared of the monster in my closet Dad handed me a sawed off! I've known how to stitch someone up since I was ten. We never had a childhood, friends, a home."

 

"We had each other Sam!" Dean yelled, trying to cut off his brother's rant. "We had a family! Dad wasn't the greatest but that's more than some people have!"

 

"I want one Dean," Sam said firmly.

 

"One what?" Dean asked.

 

"A home," Sam said softly. "I want a home with you."

 

"You mean like a place to go between hunts?"

 

"No Dean," Sam sighed, knowing this was going to be difficult. 'I want to stop hunting and settle down somewhere."

 

Dean stared at his brother in shock. He couldn't be serious, hunting was all they knew.

 

"Sam," he said slowly, not wanting to anger his brother. "I meant what I said before and I want…whatever this thing is we have. I'm not running away I swear, there's no need for all this domestic crap."

 

"Dean I'm not doing this to try and keep you in a cage," Sam explained, desperately wanting his brother to understand. "I want one good life with you. One happy life free of monsters or burning or the fucking crusades!"

 

"Sam this is what we do!" Dean shouted, getting off the couch and starting to pace the living room. "We save people we hunt things, this is the family business!"

 

"Come on Dean this is Dad's vendetta and I'm tired of it! You could be a mechanic, I could go to law school, we could be happy!"

 

"So is that what this is about?" Dean asked, staring his little brother in the eye. "You want to go back to school? Mad I ripped you out?"

 

"God damn you Dean this isn't about school! I will be a fucking fry cook if it means we can have a home together!" Sam knew this was a dangerous conversation. He knew he should be celebrating the fact that Dean was willing to try a romantic relationship together not pushing for more than he was ready for.

 

Dean didn't know what to say. In the past he would have told Sam to shut up, and if he really pissed him off the brothers might have even gotten into a physical fight. This thing between them was so fragile and new; Dean didn't want to mess it up the first day but Sam was talking crazy!"

 

"Sam we have a mission. Did you forget about what that bastard did to Jessica? What he did to mom?"

 

"Do not throw that in my face Dean!" Sam spat, glaring at his brother angrily. "I lost just as much as you have but I don't want it to define the rest of my life!"

 

"Sam I'm wanted in four different states we have no paper trail we can't just settle down somewhere," Dean tried to explain.

 

"Dean we can manufacture papers. This could work; please give us a chance to be happy," Sam pleaded.

 

At his brother's heartfelt plea Dean's eyes turned hard.

 

"That's the difference between you and me Sam, I'm already happy."

 

The two men stared at each other for a moment, neither knowing what to say.

 

"I'm going to go back to sleep," Dean said finally, breaking the silence.

 

Dean went back to the bedroom before Sam could respond.

 

(BREAK)

 

The sounds of a beautiful melody reached Dean's ears. He looked around and realized he was lying on a couch he had never seen before.

 

"Oh God not again," Dean muttered, trying to take in his surroundings.

 

The room appeared to be a normal living room, if a little outdated. The delicate sound of ivory keys being played led Dean into another smaller room. The room had nothing but a giant sun window and a beautiful grand piano. At the piano Dean saw his brother, dressed to kill in a full suit complete with fedora.

 

The song Sam was playing was lovely, jazzy and deeply moving. Dean leaned against the door, content to watch for just a moment.

 

"Glad to see you're finally up lazy," Sam smiled as he ended the song.

 

"Uh yeah," Dean hedged, not knowing what to say.

 

Sam gave him another blinding smile as he walked over to where Dean was standing. Sam leaned down slightly and places a scorching kiss on Dean's lips that left him aching for more.

 

"Vocal cords all rested baby?" Sam asked.

 

"Why would I need to rest my vocal cords?" Dean asked, still in a daze from how right the kiss felt.

 

"For our act tonight dummy," Sam laughed.

 

"Our act?"

 

"Yeah I play, you sing, at our club," Sam laughed again.

 

"Club?"

 

"Our club, well technically it's your club but you would go under without me," Sam teased. "Come on the club, Dee's place, I'll give you a hint, you're Dee."

 

Dean stayed silent. It wasn't the idea of owning a club in what might have been the 40's with Sam that got to him, but it was the look of pure love radiating from his lover that make him speechless.

 

"Wow that must have been one good nap," Sam teased again. "Unfortunately you slept through my shower and there's no way I'm getting wet again."

 

Dean groaned as his lover nuzzled his neck.

 

"Wait wait I need to ask you something," Dean said, stopping Sam's movements.

 

"What's wrong Dee?"

 

"How many people know about us?"Dean needed to know, needed to know if they were hated in this life too.

 

"Um," Sam seemed a little taken aback. "Not many people, our close friends, Robbie at the bar and his wife Elle."

 

"Good, also I wanted to know," Dean hesitated. "Are you happy?"

 

Sam stared at Dean for a moment before reaching up and stroking the side of his face gently.

 

"Dee I've never been happier in my entire life."

 

Dean let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. This was it, proof they have had happiness, all their lives have not been miserable.

 

Dean tilted his face up to receive another kiss when pain exploded in his mind.

 

"AAH!" Dean screamed as he fell to his knees. His brain felt like it was on fire.

 

"Dee!" Sam yelled, falling to his knees with Dean and wrapping his arms around him. "Dee tell me what's wrong!"

 

Dean couldn't hear Sam, his voice was fading, the entire scene was growing fuzzy.

 

(BREAK)

 

Dean woke up screaming.

 

"Dean!" Bobby yelled as he rushed in. "What's wrong boy?"

 

"Sam," Dean gasped. He had a feeling deep inside his gut, he knew his next statement was true with an absolute certainty he felt in his soul.

 

"Sam's in trouble."


	13. My Heart, My Strength

A/N So sorry guys, I wish I could say this won’t happen again but I just moved out on my own for the first time I have bills to pay, graduate classes to go to, basically an adult life to live…weird. Also I know it seems like I have but I did not abandon my other stories!!!

 

Warning: A little bit of what could be considered a gay slur in this chapter sorry guys I hate writing it but it had to be done.

 

Sam didn’t know how long he walked for. He wasn’t paying attention to things as trivial as time and direction. His mind was spinning with this new and sudden complication: nothing would ever change.

 

So he and Dean were together…now what? Do they keep fighting monsters? Do they keep risking their lives every single day until one of them dies bloody? Sam just couldn’t do it anymore, not when he suddenly had even more to lose.

 

Then again…hunting is who Dean is. Is it really fair of him to ask his brother to give up his passion? Sam never wanted to cost Dean anything he truly loved, but did Dean really love hunting? Or was it just all he knew? 

Maybe it was selfish, but Sam couldn’t get the image of a small house out of his head. Dean would mock it at first but he could totally see his brother getting into neighborhood barbecues and all that jazz. 

 

“Hi,” a voice said, startling Sam out of his musings.

 

Sam looked up to see a tall woman with bright red hair smiling sweetly at him.

 

Sam gave the woman a small smile before he continued to walk, his preoccupied mind barely acknowledging how empty the street had become.

 

The woman frowned and continued to follow Sam, shrewd green eyes sizing him up.

 

“Excuse me for saying,” the woman said as she rushed a bit to keep up with his long stride, “but you are very handsome.” 

 

“Thank you but I’m taken,” Sam said politely.

Maybe it was the fact that he got to use the word taken in reference to his brother that distracted him to much but Sam never saw the blow to the head coming before it was too late. 

 

(BREAK)

 

Sam groaned against the throbbing in his head as he came awake. He didn’t recognize the dimly lit room he resided in but that was hardly new. Over the past few weeks he had gotten used to waking up in unfamiliar places, never knowing if he was awake or dreaming. 

 

“Rise and shine Sammy,” a cheerful voice said. 

 

Sam struggled to focus on the person speaking to him. He could make out bright red hair and a pretty face that looked vaguely familiar; it was hard to focus with the pounding in his head. 

 

“Come on Sam I need you to focus for me,” The woman said as she lightly slapped the side of Sam’s face. 

Sam? She was calling him Sam, this could be his current life but really, who could tell anymore. 

 

“Sammy baby I’m dying over here!” The woman whined.

 

Sam sputtered as cold water hit him in the face, the shock of it sharpening his senses. 

 

“What the fuck,” Sam coughed, spitting water onto the ground. 

 

“He speaks!” The woman laughed. 

 

“Oh God,” Sam groaned. “What year is it?”

 

“Come on now Sammy don’t tell me that little blow scrambled your eggs,” the woman pouted. “This is only going to be fun if you’re lucid.”

 

“You have a strange definition of the word fun,” Sam groaned. 

 

“Are the festivities not to your liking?” The woman asked, 

 

“Maybe it’s time to turn up the heat.” The woman reached down into her boot and brandished a long hunting knife.

 

“What are you doing?” Sam asked as he began to struggle against his bindings.

 

“I have a few questions that you are going to answer for me,” the woman grinned maniacally. “If you don’t I’m going to start cutting a few things off.” 

 

(BREAK)

 

“Boy what are you talking about,” Bobby growled.

 

“It’s Sam,” Dean groaned, clutching his head. “Something hurt him.”

 

“Dean calm down, how do you know-

 

“I JUST KNOW!” Dean shouted, getting to his feet. “I can feel it Bobby, he’s scared.” 

 

“I believe you Dean just take a breath you are no use to your brother in a panic.” 

 

Dean glared at the older hunter but grudgingly took a deep breath. 

 

“Alright boy now just focus. If you can feel Sam maybe you can find him somehow.” 

 

“How am I supposed to find him when I don’t know where he is?” Dean rushed around the living room grabbing his gun and a few knives. “We need to get in the car and start looking for him.”

 

“Dean Winchester you stop and listen to me for a god damn minute before I take you over my knee,” Bobby scolded. 

 

“When you two cast that spell you woke some kind of connection between the two of you. If you can feel Sam’s pain you might be able to get a bead on where he is through that psychic connection if you just slow down long enough to focus!” 

 

Dean glared at the gruff man for a second before dropping onto the couch.

 

“I can’t lose him Bobby…not now,” he whispered, his head in his hands.

 

“You won’t Dean,” Bobby consoled

 

“How do you know? It seems like every life we live something terrible happens before we really get a chance to be together.”

 

“Boy if there is one thing I know about you and your brother it’s that you make your own luck,” Bobby said as he laid a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “You two idjits take what fate has in store for you and toss it out the window. Now I don’t know much about you in the past but I can’t imagine you were ever as strong as you are now.” 

 

Dean didn’t answer for a moment. He thought about all the times he and Sam should have died but somehow made it out not only alive but still together. Sam was the living embodiment of his heart and he was his brother’s strength. It was how they had always survived. Without Sam Dean would become bitter and hard, and without Dean, the hunters life would destroy Sam. One couldn’t exist without the other, the thought was unfathomable. 

 

Suddenly Dean felt a tug in the center of his chest, like a strong was tied around his heart. Sam was his heart and Dean’s would always find him.

 

“I know where Sam is,” Dean whispered.

 

“Good! Grab the keys son you’re driving,” Bobby grinned as he grabbed his gun. “Dean?”

 

When Bobby turned around Dean was clutching his thigh.

 

(BREAK)

 

“NUGH!” Sam gritted his teeth as the red headed bitch twisted the knife into his thigh. 

 

“You should be a drooling mess right now,” the woman hissed. “I saw the powder on the floor I know what my cousin threw at you. You should be so out of your mind you will fuck anything with a pulse and yet you barely even looked at me on the street so tell me Sammy, how can this be?”

 

“Cousin?” Sam panted.

 

“I thought you were supposed to be the smart one,” the woman drawled. “Yes my cousin, you slaughtered her and the rest of my covenant.”

 

“You’re a witch,” Sam groaned.

 

“Wow you catch on quick,” the woman sarcastically remarked. “I went to pay my cousin a visit and saw the scene, one tiny spell and I saw everything you and your pretty boy brother did to my family.”

 

“They were killing people,” Sam argued. “We gave them the choice but they refused to stop.”

 

“Well now I’m going to kill you, just as soon as you tell me why my cousin’s spell didn’t work.”

 

“Maybe it was a dud,” Sam countered. “You know those magic shops, always ripping you off.”

The copper haired witch yanked the knife out of Sam’s leg, causing him choke back a scream. 

 

“That was no dud baby I saw you get infected,” she hissed into his ear, grazing the knife lovingly across his cheek. 

 

“Only way to save you was if you found your soul mate. Odds would be bad for a normal person but let’s be real the only other person you come in contact with is your brother and I know you two didn’t play tonsil hockey.” 

 

Sam looked away, refusing to let her see the emotion in his eyes but it was too late, she saw the flicker when his brother was mentioned, the knowledge.

 

“Oh my god…no way,” the woman shrieked. “No freaking way!”

 

“What?” Sam asked, panicked. He didn’t want her to know about what they discovered; he knew somehow she would find a way to use it against them.

 

“I can’t believe this,” the woman laughed. “The famous Winchester brothers so gruff and tough are nothing but a couple of fags. Incest, wow I’m sure your dad would be so proud.”

 

“Enough red,” a voice boomed from the doorway. Dean and Bobby stood, guns out, Dean wincing as he put pressure on the same leg Sam was stabbed through. 

 

“Well there he is, the soul mate,” the witch sneered eyeing Dean and then Bobby. “And who are you, the crypt keeper?” 

 

“You better start running girl,” Bobby growled as he cocked his gun. 

 

“Dean she’s a witch!” Sam shouted, trying to warn his brother. 

 

“Shut up,” the woman sneered as she whipped Sam across the temple with the handle of her knife, causing him to lose consciousness a second time. 

Dean groaned as stars burst behind his eyes and the room started to spin.

 

“Dean!” Bobby shouted, torn between watching the woman and helping his friend. “Dean you need to focus, remember you aren’t really hurt.”

 

“Well this will be fun,” the woman laughed. “Looks like I’ll only have to kill one of you to get the job done.” 

 

“You know what happens to someone when they wake up their souls and then their mate dies?” The woman grinned. 

 

“No but I know what happens to cocky witches when a bullet hits their brain,” Dean said, blinking to focus. 

 

“Let’s find out.”

 

The witch swung the knife aiming to slice Sam’s throat but Dean knew he had one shot and couldn’t miss. The shot rang true and the woman was dead before she could manage to reach Sam’s throat. The victory however, was short lived. As the woman fell back the knife sliced into Sam’s side, severing the stitches from his previous injury.

 

“Sammy!” Dean yelled even as his own side felt like it was on fire. Dean ran to his brother’s side as Bobby ran to the impala to get the first aid kid.

 

“Dean?” Sam croaked, the pain of the injury returning him swiftly to consciousness. “Who am I this time?”

 

“You’re Sammy buddy,” Dean smiled even as his eyes glazed with tears. “You’re my Sammy.”

 

A/N: There will be one more chapter updated faster this time hopefully. Although I am not sure I like how this one turned out…review! Let me know you all still read!


End file.
